


The Originals: Bad Blood (Alternative Season 5)

by TSPking1994



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by The Originals (TV), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson had never lived without his siblings for a 1000 years even when he had daggered them and stashed their bodies in coffins he manged to keep their coffins close but now he was facing not only an existence without his siblings but without his beloved daughter Hope. However as family became enemies once more old faces from the past returned seeking vengeance on the Mikaelson family.(An Alternative version to Season Five of The Originals.)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Keelin Malraux & Freya Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 35





	1. Episode 1 - Bad Blood: Before and After

Episode One: Bad Blood: Before and After

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries” or “Legacies” or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

**After the Hollow: Year One**

Rebekah just stood there from a distance in the bayou as she looked over to see people gathered round on chairs late at night, fairy lights dangling on the trees and an altar made from white roses. Standing at the altar was her brother Kol in a fitting black suit and his bride Davina wearing a lace material wedding dress that Rebekah found simply beautiful which was quite the task considering Rebekah’s large wedding dress collection.

She looked over to the few people gathered around them noticing Marcel, Freya, Josh and Keelin knowing how much it meant for Marcel to be there for his adopted daughter Davina’s wedding day even if he didn’t like her choice of groom. Rebekah was pleasantly surprised to see Freya there with her girlfriend Keelin knowing of her troubled history with Davina and how huge it must’ve been for Davina to allow her to be there after everything.

She was desperate to vamp speed over to them all, congratulate her brother, welcome her new sister and catch up with her older sister but she knew if she got any closer to Kol the effects of The Hollow would quickly begin to appear and that was something that nobody wanted to happen so she had to make due watching from afar the first of her siblings get married.

Lost in her emotions as tears began falling from her eyes while the wedding ceremony ended, she started to notice Marcel missing from the crowd before feeling a rush of wind before Marcel appeared right in front of her.

“I had a feeling you wouldn’t be able to miss a good wedding.” He said to her with a sly smirk on his face.

“Considering I never got to attend any of my own failed wedding plans I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to watch at least one of my siblings get a happy ending.” Rebekah replied while trying to hide her hurt at seeing her former flame.

“I was all ready to give you your happy ending and you rejected me.” Marcel responded with a tone of sadness over what could’ve been. “This could’ve been us Rebekah.”

“Oh, Marcel I have missed you,” Rebekah admitted as she placed her hand on his cheek before quickly removing it. “but I’ve given up on this ever being a reality for me.”

“Have you heard from Klaus?” Marcel asked while changing the topic to hide his own heartbreak.

“Nobody’s heard from Niklaus for once in his life he has decided to live quietly which worries more than if he were going from town to town slaughtering his way to happiness.” Rebekah revealed.

It had been one whole year since Rebekah had been face to face with any of her brothers following the four originals possessing The Hollow in order to protect their beloved Hope. She had wanted a life free from Klaus and his torment for so long, but her freedom now came at a time when she needed him most because without Klaus, Elijah or Kol she was completely and utterly alone **.**

**Before the Blood**

Klaus’ life was a miserable existence under the reign of his ruthless father Mikael who was filled with hate especially for him the only time Klaus ever got any happiness was when he retreated deep into the woods of Mystic Falls to meet the love of his human life.

While his brother Elijah was busy romancing Tatia Petrova Klaus found himself hiding in the woods with a fellow native of Mystic Falls.

Nathaniel was a mere mortal or, so he was led to believe back then who had been taken in at a young age by Ayana following his mother’s brutal murder at the hands of his own father. He had grown up with the Mikaelson’s and was close friends with Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and even Finn but it was Klaus who owned his heart and Nathaniel owned his.

Nathaniel grew tired of Mikael’s twisted and brutal ways towards Klaus and often begged that the two of them ran away together but Klaus would never have left his family especially his beloved sister Rebekah and it was his love for his sister that would be the undoing of Klaus and Nathaniel.

“We could have more than stolen moments in the day if we just left this place.” Nathaniel said to Klaus as he was pushed up against a tree within the woods as Klaus’ body pressed against his.

“You know I can never leave my family despite how many times I may consider it.” Klaus replied to him before going to kiss Nathaniel who moves his head out of the way rejecting Klaus’ kiss.

“I think it’s time to call an end to all this.” Nathaniel told him as he brushed Klaus off him. “I love you Niklaus, I love you with all my heart but there is no happiness here. I’m leaving on a boat tomorrow whether you choose to join me or not is up to you.”

“You cannot just leave; Ayana would be devastated to see you go.” Klaus pleaded. “I’d be devastated if you were to go. I love you too Nathaniel, stay I beg you.”

“This place is miserable Niklaus it’s making you miserable no happiness can ever be found on this land.” Nathaniel said as tears began forming in his eyes as they both realized this was their end. “I’ll miss you Niklaus, always and forever will you be in my heart, always and forever.”

“I need to get back to my family.” Klaus replied with clear devastation on his face knowing there was nothing more to be said.

Nathaniel was Niklaus’ first love and first heartbreak but this wasn’t the last time he’d see Nathaniel the last time being what would change Niklaus forever.

**After the Hollow: Year Two**

Elijah had learned the hard way at a bar one night not long after being compelled that he was a vampire after slaughtering everyone in that bar and over the two years he had met the odd vampire, but none quite like him. He had no idea why he was different to the other vampires he met, nor did he want to know thanks to part of Marcel’s compulsion.

In the two years since Elijah had Marcel compel his memories away with the help of Vincent Griffith’s magical assistance Elijah had found himself living a new life in a small village located in France living a simple life that was almost perfection the only thing stopping it from being perfect was Elijah’s blood lust.

He often found himself strolling the streets late at night looking for easy prey to drain off blood even though he had learned not to kill his victim and compel their memories of their encounter Elijah still didn’t like the feeding process but one night his need for blood took him to a strange encounter with someone he couldn’t remember knowing.

He had stalked this brunette beauty for several streets now before following down a dark alleyway before being surprised when she turns around with a smirk on his face making it clear she had played the role of prey to lure him to be alone with her.

“You know if you liked the look of me so much you could’ve just came up to me. I’m guessing you’re the shy type.” She said to him.

“I’m sorry about this.” Elijah apologised as his eyes turned bloodshot vamp style.

“Yeah I’m sorry too.” She replied before chanting in Croatian and lifting her hand magically snapping Elijah’s neck in the process and forcing him to fall to the ground completely lifeless. “You made this far too easy Elijah Mikaelson.”

Elijah had just been lured into a trap by Raven Devereaux a distant cousin of Sophie Devereaux who was far from close to her family having left them many years ago due to what she considered their barbaric practices in order to keep the New Orleans witch ancestors happy but she still continued Sophie family and wanted revenge.

She knew she was a mere witch who stood no chance of killing an original vampire but she also heard the rumors about Elijah having no memory of who he was and after spending the last few weeks stalking the noble Mikaelson sibling those rumors were proven right.

Raven knew Elijah was escaping the harsh and painful reality that comes with being a Mikaelson and was determined to remind him exactly who he was even if she couldn’t break Marcel’s compulsion she’d find a way to make Elijah know all about who he was and the family he left behind seeing him being forced to remember as some kind of torture not knowing it would bring the two enemies together in a way neither would have expected.

**After the Hollow: Year Three**

New Orleans had become a different city in the last three years since Klaus Mikaelson left and if she had any communication with him Hayley would’ve loved to tell him that she preferred the differences in place.

Her and Klaus’ daughter Hope was excelling at the Salvatore School under Alaric Saltzman and Caroline Forbes’ supervision, but Hayley remained in New Orleans fully claiming her title as werewolf queen and with the help of Marcel reformed the factions in order to restore peace within the city.

As werewolf queen Hayley was only fitting to be the head of the werewolf faction and with Marcel being powerful enough to take down even an original nobody argued as he became the head of the vampire faction.

Vincent Griffith and Freya Mikaelson were among the top picks for being the head of the witch faction but Freya declined fearing her being a Mikaelson name would cause backlash for her and her werewolf fiancé Keelin preferring to live a quieter life instead and Vincent never got the chance to reprieve his title due to him being murdered with his killer never being found.

After finding the head of the human faction Hayley was determined to find a witch powerful to hold their own amongst them with strong enough principles to make sure they were doing right by their own kind. Hayley knew a witch from her past who stuck by her principles despite the cost and the cost was usually her own life this witch sacrificed everything for the people she cared for and that’s what made her perfect for the job in question. She just had to convince the witch to move her life to New Orleans become a New Orleans witch and set up home in a city once belonging to a man she loathed.

Hayley got Bonnie Bennet’s location from Caroline Forbes having become friends with Caroline over the years having got over their little feud from back in the day. She wasted no time in catching a flight to Las Vegas which was a stop in many locations Bonnie had been visiting over the years since leaving Mystic Falls behind in her quest to tour the world.

“Firstly, I’m only speaking to you because Caroline literally begged me and secondly you must be pretty desperate to come to me for any kind of help. Klaus hates me and the feeling is mutual.” Bonnie said upon meeting Hayley at the front door of her hotel room before inviting her in.

“Okay I guess we’re just going straight in then. Caroline begged you to meet me as she knows how important this is to me. New Orleans has seen many wars upon the supernatural factions for far too long and Marcel and I are working really hard on bringing peace to the city.” Hayley replied as the two women walked over to a couch and sat down. “Besides Klaus hasn’t been seen in New Orleans for a long time and as far as I know he or his siblings aren’t coming back anytime soon.”

“I’ve never even been to New Orleans let alone want to live the rest of my life there or live there until Klaus inevitably makes his grand return and I have to either put him down again or get going.” Bonnie said to her making her disinterest for the job clear.

“From what I remember Klaus always had a bit of a soft spot for Caroline, so I doubt he’d go too far in angering her best friend. Which is another reason to why I want you to come to New Orleans. Whether Klaus returns or not the city comes first, and I believe you will be as fearless as me in telling Klaus exactly that if he ever does return.” Hayley admitted to her. “These witches need somebody fighting in their corner Bonnie and you’re the only person I trust to fight for them.”

Bonnie was far from thrilled at the prospect of living in New Orleans or one day possibly having to face her old enemy Klaus once again but one thing she was always a sucker for was people in need.

Bonnie had come a long way in terms of her witchcraft from her days of living in Mystic Falls and was definitely experienced enough to become the head of a witch faction knowing taking the position would make her grams proud plus Hayley made a very convincing case and if Caroline trusted her that made her a person worth trusting. That logic worked for everyone except Klaus Mikaelson.

**After the Hollow: Year Four**

A lot had changed for Elijah in the years that passed since he first met and was assaulted and kidnapped by Raven Devereaux. In the two years that had passed the two enemies had found themselves going from enemies to friends to lovers.

Raven started out teaching Elijah bloody history lessons about his own family torturing him by the savage truth about the Mikaelson’s and about himself from what she had learned and heard over the years only to find herself feeling sorry for him as she started to see his genuine remorse.

From there they became allies in vampire hunting as Elijah vowed to take out any vampires who had harmed humans with Raven’s magical assistance as the double act became quite the feared force amongst the supernatural making a name for themselves as formidable hunters.

It wasn’t before the two of them working close quarters led to passion between the Devereaux witch and the original vampire their love reaching to a dramatic inclusion that even Raven herself was not expecting.

“I never grow tired of this.” Elijah said to Raven as he ripped out the heart of a male vampire throwing it to the ground as his victim’s body also fell while out in the middle of the woods.

“I’ve got to admit this wasn’t what I’d be expecting we would be doing two years after meeting.” Raven replied while walking towards Elijah who had pulled out a handkerchief from his suit and began wiping his hand clean of blood.

“What exactly did you expect us to be doing?” Elijah asked in a seductive tone as he grabbed a hold of Raven and pulled him in towards her.

“With you or me winding up killing the other more than likely you kill me.” Raven answered before kissing Elijah on the lips.

“Well I’m very glad neither happened.” He said before kissing Raven passionately. “I think we’re ready Raven.”

“Ready for what?” Raven wondered while beginning to undo the buttons on Elijah’s shirt to expose his naked chest.

“To take down my family once and for all.” He revealed instantly bringing fear to Raven’s face.

“Elijah they can’t die, and neither can you so going up against them will only end in me being the one winding up dead.” Raven said to him hoping to change his mind clearly terrified of the idea of meeting her boyfriend’s family.

“Don’t worry I will make sure that neither will lay a hand on you.” He promised while loving stroking her face with his right hand. “Besides I have a plan that they’ll never see coming.”

Raven may have become an experienced hunter in the last two years and before that she was keen to take on one original but the idea of taking them all on with only an amnesia struck Elijah on her side had her completely terrified but there was no talking Elijah out of this plan.

A man who would once go to extreme lengths for his family was now willing to go to extreme lengths to wipe them off the face of the earth.

**After the Blood**

Nathaniel had planned to leave Mystic Falls behind forever that day willing to sail away to some new life about the lands that his neighbors had settled on not knowing what that day would bring as he sadly left it far too late to get away because the night before Esther had turned Mikael and their children into original vampires following the tragic death of their youngest child Henrik.

As the originals struggled to come to terms with their newfound blood lust Nathaniel and the only mother he ever knew Ayana took to the woods hoping Ayana’s children had managed to also escape the Mikaelson’s terror not knowing that neither of them would make it out of those woods alive.

“Go on without me Nathaniel.” Ayana told him as she stopped running clearly struggling to catch her breath. “I can’t run any longer.”

“You’ve got to keep going Ayana your children are going to need you once we get out of here.” Nathaniel pleaded with her through deep breaths of his own making it clear the running had also took its toll on him. “I need you.”

Kol vamp sped past Nathaniel coming from a distance as he threw Nathaniel to the ground before vamp speeding over to Ayana and beginning to tear at her neck with his mouth clearly desperate for more blood.

“No!” Nathaniel screamed in pure terror as he raised to his feet while Ayana’s lifeless body hit the ground.

“I’m so sorry.” Kol replied as his vamp face returned to normal before vamp speeding out of sight fleeing the crime scene.

Nathaniel rushed over to Ayana’s lifeless body kneeling before her and grabbing her body as he began sobbing uncontrollably as he mourned for the only woman he had ever known as a maternal figure.

His cries grew louder and longer before Rebekah vamp sped from out of nowhere until she was standing in front of him.

“What happened?” Rebekah asked clearly disturbed to see Ayana’s lifeless body being held in a sobbing Nathaniel’s arms.

“Your brother killed her just like you and your brothers have killed many of us.” Nathaniel replied as he let go of Ayana’s body and stood up to face Rebekah with hatred in his eyes.

“We can’t control this blood lust Nathaniel we didn’t want to hurt anybody.” Rebekah apologized knowing there was no way she’d get her former friend’s forgiveness as the smell of Ayana’ spilled blood grew stronger making her begin to feel the hunger.

“I trusted all of you, I loved you all and you and your family have killed the only mother I’ve ever known.” Nathaniel cried before noticing Rebekah’s face turn vamp like realizing in that moment his life was about to end. “And now you’re going to kill me.”

“I really don’t want to hurt you Nathaniel.” Rebekah replied clearly holding herself back. “Please just run.”

“There is no point you’re just going to catch me anyways.” Nathaniel responded in defeat. “Just get this over with already Rebekah.”

Rebekah tried so hard to restrain herself, but the blood lust was so strong and so new she couldn’t hold back any longer and vamp sped over to Nathaniel before launching her fangs into his neck and it wasn’t long before Nathaniel’s lifeless body fell to the ground leaving Rebekah completely devastated by what she had just done.

Rebekah never told a soul what happened that day knowing how much he meant to Klaus and seeing how furious he was with Kol for hurting Ayana knowing he’d be even more furious to learn Nathaniel was another victim to the family’s blood lust. She allowed her family to believe he left and started a new life that he lived and died a normal life a thousand years ago hiding the truth to save her brother Klaus some pain but little did she know that this was far from the end of Nathaniel’s story.

**After the Hollow: Year Five**

Klaus Mikaelson had become a ghost to almost everyone in the five years since taking part of the Hollow knowing he couldn’t cope with any contact with his siblings or his daughter Hope without wanting to stay with them and the Hollow meant that neither Klaus, Kol, Rebekah or Elijah could be together or near Hope but that didn’t stop Klaus from watching over his daughter from afar.

Once every year he returned to Mystic Falls keeping a good distance from everyone he knew and watched over a day of his daughter Hope’s life seeing many of her friends circles change over those years but two remaining much to his amusement these two friends were his former flame Caroline Forbes’ daughters Josie and Lizzie Saltzman.

Each year it grew harder for Klaus to return but each year he needed to see his daughter more and more until he found himself outside the gates of the Salvatore Boarding School wishing he could walk past them and hug his daughter just one more time but he knew for her own safety he had to stay as far away as possible.

“I’m pretty sure we made a certain dealing about you popping up in Mystic Falls.” Caroline said as she appeared beside him having vamp sped her way there. “Yet every year I find you lurking in the shadows.”

“Of course, you would be the only person to notice me Caroline.” He replied with a sly smirk. “I’ve got to admit I find that deeply flattering.”

“She misses you everyday Klaus.” Caroline admitted to him. “I know this thing inside you and your siblings forbids you from seeing her, but you could at least pick up a phone and talk to her.”

“Don’t you think I want to?” Klaus snapped. “The moment I’d hear her voice I’d want to be with her and thanks to a very ancient and twisted witch that can never happen.”

“I know it’s not easy but she’s a smart wonderful girl incredibly stubborn like her dad but such an amazing girl who could really do with her dad being in her life in some shape or form.” Caroline told him. “Speaking as a daughter with no parents anymore it’s better to have a distant father then no father at all.”

“You don’t understand Caroline.” He replied to her.

“Your right I don’t understand I don’t understand why your not taking every opportunity you can to be in contact with your daughter and I don’t understand why you won’t let her get to know you because I happen to think your something worth knowing.” Caroline snapped at him causing him to smirk in response.

“You do now do you?” Klaus replied with his sinister sly smirk.

“Speak to your daughter Klaus before you leave it too late.” Caroline responded before vamp speeding out of sight leaving Klaus to his thoughts.

Meanwhile in New Orleans peace was certainly restored in the city after two years living in New Orleans Bonnie Bennet had fully been accepted by the New Orleans witches as the new regent and the new head of the witch’s faction.

All the supernatural factions and the human factions were working smoothly together under Bonnie, Marcel and Hayley’s reign the three having struck deep friendships within the two years of running things in New Orleans but little did they know that the peace they worked so hard for was about to come to a bloody end.

Bonnie sat down at a table outside a cafe in the French Quarter of New Orleans not too far from the compound which had become home to Hayley and on school holidays Hope. She was sipping a cup of coffee awaiting a meeting with a recently returned witch, making sure her unexpected return wasn’t going to upset the new peace within the city.

“You must be Bonnie Bennet you and your family are quite the legends amongst the witch community.” Raven said to her as she walked over to Bonnie’s table. “I’m Raven Devereaux and I must say it truly is an honor to meet you.”

“I’m still adjusting to everyone knowing my name in this city amongst other things.” Bonnie replied before standing up to shake Raven’s hand. “It’s amongst many things about this city I’m still adjusting to.”

“You’re the witch who fought the great Niklaus Mikaelson and survived despite still being in high school.” Raven responded as they both sat down at the table. “Rumor has it you took him down once or twice.”

“I guess you’ve done your homework, I heard about what happen to your family I am truly sorry for your loss.” Bonnie said genuinely. “But if you’re here looking for revenge this city has been Mikaelson free for a very long time.”

“Please my cousin Sophie died at the hands of her niece who was all kinds of disturbed due to being killed and resurrected by the ancestors.” Raven explained to her. “I’m simply just returning home with a hope the new regent doesn’t allow barbaric rituals like her predecessors before her.”

Raven had worded her reply perfectly so perfectly that not only did Bonnie not see her as a threat but she considered this recently returned witch a potential new ally who like her wasn’t particularly a fan of the old ways amongst the witches in New Orleans.

However, unfortunately for Bonnie that’s exactly what Raven wanted her to believe as she found her pleased to know all things were going to Elijah’s master plan hoping it would reach the conclusion he had promised her with the fall of the Mikaelson’s and not the conclusion she feared her own death.


	2. Episode 2 - Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah is reunited with a former friend from her past in her search for a reunion with her siblings but this former friend wants something in return for their help. Meanwhile Klaus returns to New Orleans after a five year absence instant locking horns with Hayley and Bonnie who are less than thrilled by his homecoming.

Episode Two: Family Reunion

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries” or “Legacies” or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

**Helton, California**

Rebekah had spent the last four years desperately searching for some magical solution that would get rid of the Hollow once and for all so she could finally reunite with her siblings and her niece but after dead after dead end she had began to fear she’d never have her family back until she was fed a lead by her sister Freya about a coven which specialized in a very dark and very forbidden magic called Malus.

Malus was a form of magic that even Rebekah’s aunt Dahlia would never meddle with as it was rumored the darkness of the magic itself would take over possession of the spell caster if used often and Dahlia never did like giving up control.

Rebekah had heard many rumors and many horror stories about Malus but due to lack of any evidence of it existing she had thought nothing of it until Freya managed to track down a concentrated amount of extremely dark magic in a small town in California soon realizing the magic was Malus.

After years of hunting only to find dead ends Rebekah was understandably jaded but refused to give up on one day reuniting with her family and decided to go to this small town in California called Helton only to be left very surprised by what she would find awaiting her there.

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Meanwhile in New Orleans a faction meeting was taking place within the dining area of the Mikaelson’s compound. Seated at the table was Hayley as the head of the werewolf faction, Marcel as the head of the vampire faction, Bonnie as the head of the witch faction and a tall dark-haired man named Alejandro Burke as the head of the human faction.

The meeting started like any other meeting as the factions discussed various topics that concerned each faction and ended with a surprise for everyone when Klaus vamp sped into the room instantly changing the atmosphere upon arrival as Hayley sat there in shock while Marcel, Bonnie and Alejandro stood as if it to battle if the infamous original hybrid got violent.

“Bonnie Bennet I must admit I was rather surprised to find out about you relocating to New Orleans and here was me believing you hated ever fiber of my being.” Klaus said with his signature smirk while looking around the room noticing Marcel, Hayley and a stranger in his home.

“I was told you wouldn’t be returning.” Bonnie replied through gritted teeth. “For your sake I hope it’s a short homecoming.”

“You always were obnoxiously brave.” Klaus responded with a sly cackle before turning to look at Hayley. “We need to talk.”

“Klaus we’re kind of in the middle of something.” Hayley snapped back at him.

Klaus not to take no for an answer vamp sped over to Alejandro instantly snapping his neck and throwing his body to the ground ruthlessly.

“Like I said we need to talk Hayley.” Klaus repeated.

A furious Bonnie marched towards as she held her hands out while she chanted in Croatian causing Klaus to scream in pain as he fell to his knees.

“We have worked way too hard for far too long for you to just come in and ruin everything.” Bonnie said to Klaus as he screamed in pain due to Bonnie’s magic before she magically snapped his neck forcing his body to completely fall to the ground lifeless.

“I guess this means we need to find a new head of the human faction.” Marcel said with a tired sigh. “It took us long enough to find this one.”

“Deal with him Hayley like you promised you would or else I will.” Bonnie told Hayley making it clear she wasn’t messing around.

“I’ll speak to him,” Hayley replied while looking at Klaus’ unconscious body wondering why after all this time he had decided to come back. “I can’t promise it will be successful, but we’ll worry about that when it comes to it.”

**Helton, California**

Rebekah walked up to the welcome to Helton sign where someone had graffiti-ed a L and W on the Helton sign so it spelled Hell town as she looked inwards to the small town seeing nothing but trees from a distance before vamp speeding inwards until reaching what looked to be the town center.

Rebekah stood on the road with a boarded up clearly run-down hotel to the left of her simply called Helton Hotel and a run-down store that clearly used to be a local shop to the right of her.

“If this is another bloody dead end somebody’s neck is going to be broken.” Rebekah moaned before hearing sounds of screams coming from further in front of her in the direction of the woods.

She vamp sped into the Helton woods only to stop behind a tree as she saw people in black robes hiding their faces gathered in a circle chanting something in a language she had never heard of in her 1000 years on this earth while a man stood tied to a tree in the middle of the circle.

It was clear to Rebekah that she had found some form on ancient witch ritual in process in that moment as she began to grow hopeful about a solution to her family’s problems.

She began to notice a thick black smoke appearing in the circle causing the man tied to the tree to let out a series of screams making it clear he knows what’s coming and he’s completely terrified by it as Rebekah wondered what the black smoke was.

She watched from behind the tree as the black smoke formed a shape of the outline of a man before Nathaniel appeared in the black smoke’s place as the smoke disappeared.

“Nathaniel.” Rebekah muttered under her breath shocked to see a friend she had believed she had killed many years ago.

Nathaniel stood there in front of the man tied to the tree as the people in robes continued to chant in an unrecognizable language as the man began pleading for his life only for Nathaniel to smirk at his pleads before reaching out his right hand and began to chant with the people around them.

Rebekah continued to watch as the man’s cries became no more watching as his heart was magically pulled out of his chest leaving the man completely lifeless as the heart moved across the sky before landing into Nathaniel’s hand before Nathaniel dropped it to the ground with a look of disgust.

“Rebekah Mikaelson,” He shouted as he turned to look towards her way before disappearing in a puff of black smoke and reappearing in the same puff of smoke in front of Rebekah. “I guess a conversation is to be had.”

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Klaus awoke quickly rising to his feet to see Hayley still sat at the table in the dining area of the compound looking far from happy with him which he didn’t care for as he was too furious over Bonnie getting better of him once again.

“Your little witch has quite the anger issues hardly befitting of a regent.” Klaus said to her making it clear he was not happy with Hayley’s decision to bring her to New Orleans.

“In fairness Klaus she had a good reason to be angry you killed someone right in front of her Marcel and I maybe used to your bloody temper tantrums, but Bonnie isn’t.” Hayley replied as she stood up making it clear that she wasn’t happy about her baby father’s unexpected return. “What are you even doing here Klaus?”

“I wasn’t exactly expecting the warmest of welcomes, but I was expecting better than this.” Klaus replied.

“You haven’t been seen or heard by anyone in five years Klaus and the minute you are you killed the head of the human faction possibly screwing up a peace treaty I worked my ass off for.” Hayley snapped at him.

“I did say I wanted to speak to you,” Klaus said with a sly smirk. “If you only weren’t so rude to me, I wouldn’t have had to find a way to get your attention.”

“Why are you back Klaus?” Hayley asked him as they both noticed a vase of flowers on the table turning black and dying.

“I thought my siblings weren’t in New Orleans.” Klaus responded confused over which sibling was also in the city.

“They’re not Elijah’s still in France somewhere not even knowing he’s Elijah, Rebekah’s on some wild goose chase Freya sent her on and Kol’s living with his wife Davina in San Francisco.” Hayley explained to him equally confused by what they both had just witnessed.

“Well clearly someone is in New Orleans.” Klaus replied.

“Probably more reasoning for you getting as far away from here as possible then.” Hayley said to him clearly eager for Klaus to get gone.

“I need Hope’s number.” Klaus revealed to Hayley causing her to scoff.

“You’d have her number if you had bothered to speak to her at least once in the last five years.” Hayley said before sighing. “Look I get it’s hard that you can be near her it would kill me if I was in your shoes but that doesn’t excuse you for ignoring her all this time. She thinks this is all her fault Klaus.”

“None of this is her fault,” Klaus replied clearly hurt to know he had caused his daughter pain. “I was only trying to stay away to give her a better life all I’ve ever wanted was for Hope to have a better life than the ones we had.”

“I know,” Hayley responded her attitude clearly softening towards Klaus. “I’ll give you her number because I know she would love to hear from you, but you can’t be in New Orleans right now.”

“Because of Bonnie Bennet?” Klaus asked clearly not amused to be told to leave what he believed was his city.

“Because of me I’ve built a life here for myself and it’s a good life I can’t have you wrecking it.” Hayley told him. “You left New Orleans behind and it’s my city now you need to learn to respect that.”

**Helton, California.**

Rebekah and Nathaniel found themselves walking down an old and broken road in the small ghost town of Helton walking past many boarded up and abandoned homes that clearly had stories of their own to tell.

“So how long exactly have you been a witch?” Rebekah asked her former friend.

“I’ve always been a witch I just didn’t know it until after you killed me.” Nathaniel revealed to her.

“How exactly did you come back from the dead?” She wondered.

“I’m not entirely sure how it works I mean I definitely have more of an understanding over it now but that’s not really saying much.” He explained with as little detail as possible.

“I’m guessing this long-forgotten magic called Malus has something to do with it and I’m also guessing what I saw was that magic in practice.” Rebekah guessed eager to get answers from a friend she once believed she had killed.

“Rebekah what are you doing here?” Nathaniel snapped at them as they both stopped walking. “You clearly didn’t come looking for me however now you’ve found me it’s clear you need something of me and I’m guessing it has something to do with the dark magic inside of you.”

“You can sense the Hollow inside of me?” Rebekah asked still in shock by this whole interaction. “Forgive me if I’m struggling to make sense of my friend suddenly going from being dead to being alive and practicing some folklore style magic.”

“I guess it must be rather confusing when one of your kills come back to life.” Nathaniel mocked while giving a smile to Rebekah.

“You’d be surprised how many of my kills have come back to life.” Rebekah responded with a laugh. “But you’re the only one I’m truly pleased to see again.”

“You don’t have to butter me up Rebekah I understand your kind a lot better than I did back then and I understand now that you never truly meant to hurt me.” Nathaniel replied to her. “Besides I’m thankful for your healthy appetite without being murdered I may have never found out who I am.”

“What exactly are you? I never seen a witch do what you did back there nor have I heard the language in which you were all chanting.” Rebekah asked continuing to question him.

“I’m a witch one with Malus magic inherited to me by my father and as for what Malus is it’s best you don’t know too much about it there’s a reason this type of magic is shrouded in secrecy.” Nathaniel said. “Shall we just get to the reason you’re here now or are you going to continue to waste my time?”

“You were a lot bloody nicer to me in the past.” Rebekah snapped.

“We’re all different people now.” Nathaniel replied before placing his right hand on Rebekah’s chest as he began chanting in the same unrecognizable language as before.

Rebekah watched Nathaniel as his eyes turned completely black while he continued to chant his spell before she suddenly felt a screaming pain all over her body forcing her to let out a series of agonizing screams before she fell to her knees as Nathaniel’s eyes turned blue before turning back to normal.

“Wow,” Nathaniel said with a wicked smile clearly loving the feel of the power he had just taken from Rebekah. “I heard rumors about the Hollow, but I never expected it to pack such a punch.”

“What did you just do?” Rebekah asked him as she struggled to stand back up. “I don’t feel the Hollow anymore.”

“I took it from you it’s a rather simple ritual to be honest I’m guessing your long-lost sister Freya wasn’t up to such a task.” Nathaniel explained to her. “In her defense she doesn’t have access to the kind of magic I do.”

“Looks like somebody’s been keeping up on us all this time.” Rebekah replied with a smile.

“I always make sure to know all I can about any potential enemies of mine.” He responded. “Now if you’re wanting the same done for your brothers, I have a request of my own.”

“Of course, you bloody do. Freya suddenly being able to track your magic was no accident was it?” Rebekah asked as she realized, she hadn’t found her former friend out of chance.

“You were always the smartest Mikaelson.” Nathaniel said with a sinister smile.

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

Klaus found himself walking down the streets of New Orleans within the French Quarter holding his phone with his daughter Hope’s number already dialed as he pushed himself to find the courage to press call which took him longer than he had liked only for her phone to ring out to answer phone.

“Hope,” Klaus said before pausing. “It’s your father I’d really like for you to call me back. I’ve missed you!”

Before Klaus could finish his sentence, he noticed Elijah coming out of the magic shop nearby much to his surprise as Klaus vamp sped into an alleyway to continue watching Elijah without being noticed.

He watched on as Elijah walked over to and kissed a brunette beauty he didn’t recognize as Raven Devereaux not that he would having never met the witch before and continued to spy on his brother and his mystery woman until he was no longer in sight.

As far as Klaus knew Elijah had no knowledge of him or the rest of his family but he knew within his paranoid mind this couldn’t be a coincidence.

He began to wonder if Elijah’s memories had been restored but realized that’s something Hayley would’ve told him then he began to wonder who the mystery woman was and why Elijah was in New Orleans with her.

Klaus hadn’t seen Elijah or any of his siblings in five years and although he should’ve felt overjoyed he knew one thing for sure and that was that his brother returning to New Orleans wasn’t a good sign for anyone and he was determined to find out what he was up to.

**Helton, California**

Rebekah stood in the ruins of what was once the town center to this now abandoned town as she continued to look both ways growing impatient while waiting for her sibling to show up in Helton knowing she would finally be reunited with her brother.

“This better be good Rebekah you interrupted my date night.” Kol moaned as he sped his way to in front of his sister vamp style. “Besides you know we can’t be around each other anymore.”

“It’s good to see you too brother.” Rebekah replied before giving him a hug.

“Hold on,” Kol said as he let go of Rebekah and took a look around the ghost town “I swear I’ve been here before.”

“Well it’s certainly proving to be quite the popular abandoned resort.” Rebekah replied.

“How is nothing bad happening right now?” Kol asked her.

“I no longer have the Hollow inside of me and now it’s your turn to get rid of the remains of that bloody witch once and for all.” Rebekah explained to him. “And don’t be unappreciative I basically had to sell my soul to get to where we are right now.”

“Dear sister, like you still have a soul to sell.” Kol joked before his neck instantly snapped and his body fell to the ground much to Rebekah’s shock.

“Was that really necessarily?” Rebekah asked noticing black smoke forming next to her before Nathaniel appeared by her side.

“I’d prefer to do this favour for you anonymously I tend not to like revisiting my past especially the more complicated parts.” Nathaniel responded. “You’re getting what you wanted Rebekah don’t dictate to me how I go about delivering it to you.”

“It’s not like you’re not getting anything out of this tell me why a clearly powerful witch like yourself would want the Hollow’s magic anyway?” Rebekah quizzed her former friend knowing he had an ulterior motive.

“A man only comes to a place like this if they are either hiding themselves or hiding something else, I’m the latter.” Nathaniel revealed to her.

“Who was the man you killed and the clearly disturbed witches in black robes?” Rebekah asked as she continued to interrogate him.

“He wasn’t so much killed as he was paused so to speak my coven are making sure it keeps that way, but extra power could come in hand.” Nathaniel admitted.

“You said you inherited your magic from your father and if I remember correctly you came to Ayana because your father murdered your mother.” Rebekah replied as she began to put the pieces together. “That man is your father.”

“That man is nothing more than the reason nobody has heard from me in a thousand years that and nothing more he is the vein of my existence and one way or another I’m going to finally but an end to his miserable life and finally be free.” Nathaniel said through gritted teeth making it clear he would stop at nothing to end his father who was his father by blood and nothing more.

“Okay let’s just get Kol de-hollow-fied and then Klaus and Elijah and I’ll help you with whatever you want me to do besides giving you access to the Hollow’s magic.” Rebekah responded clearly feeling for Nathaniel’s story which felt similar her and her sibling’s life back before they were finally rid of Mikael.

“But you don’t even know what it is I want from you.” Nathaniel responded clearly shocked by Rebekah’s willingness to help.

“I’ve missed my family and I would always do anything for them besides I’m pretty sure whatever unsavory request you ask of me is well and truly deserved considering I did kill you and everything.” Rebekah replied.

“Well then I guess it’s time for a family reunion.” Nathaniel responded with a sincere smile clearly touched by Rebekah’s words.


	3. Episode 3 - Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah forms an uneasy alliance with Bonnie as the two end up on the ancestral plane in a quest to destroy it once and for all while Josh has two interesting encounters with both Klaus and Marcel and with his memories now restored Elijah reunites with both his former love Hayley and current love Raven.

The Originals: Bad Blood (Alternative Season 5)

Episode 3: Mother Knows Best

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries” or “Legacies” or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Rebekah stood in the woods of Helton as her three bodies appeared in a puff of smoke lying on the ground as Nathaniel stood beside her eager for Nathaniel to begin the spell that would reunite her with her brothers once and for all.

“I hope you remember the price of this spell because I intend on collecting that price no excuses.” Nathaniel told her.

“You have my word.” She replied as she noticed Nathaniel’s followers appearing from a distance in different directions chanting as they walked over towards them. “Did they really have to be unconscious for this I mean you did keep me awake.”

“I’d rather only one have one reunion today.” He explained.

“And the reason you have your deeply disturbed followers chanting away.” Rebekah quizzed as she began to feel uneasy about the situation.

“Claiming more power requires more power it’s a simple strength in numbers.” Nathaniel told her before walking over to his worshipers and beginning to chant with them as they all formed a circle around the Mikaelson brothers.

Nathaniel and his worshipers had made themselves scarce still within the town limits of Helton but making themselves out of sight while Rebekah stood in those woods for what felt like forever as she awaited for her three brothers who were lying on the cold ground to awake from their sleep without even noticing that day had turned into night before either of them had awakened.

After what felt like several hours Rebekah started to notice her brothers Klaus, Elijah and Kol beginning to wake up and slowly rising to their feet completely confused to where they were while completely oblivious to what had just happened.

“Rebekah what the bloody hell have you done?” Klaus snapped at her.

“Fixed everything while you were off doing god knows what.” Rebekah snapped back. “But don’t bother to say thank you or anything.”

“What do you mean exactly when you say you fixed everything Rebekah?” Elijah asked her to make it clear to his siblings he remembered them.

“Looks like somebody got their memories back too.” Kol butted in before looking over at Rebekah suspiciously. “Just what kind of witch did you get to do the spell?”

“What bloody Spell?” Klaus asked clearly growing impatient. “What the bloody hell is going on?”

“The Hollow has been removed by all of us and Elijah’s compulsion has been reversed. See what happens when a girl is left to her own devices without her brothers playing dictators.” Rebekah answered rather proud of herself.

Klaus vamp sped over to Rebekah until he was standing right in front of her the two looked at each other for a moment before Klaus smiled at his little sister and pulled her in for a tight hug.

“I’ve missed you!” He admitted as he continued to hug her tighter and tighter.

“Okay Niklaus,” Rebekah laughed as she pushed him off her before looking at Elijah who looked deeply troubled. “What’s wrong Elijah?”

“Everything.” He replied.

“Oh well I guess a happy family reunion was never going to be on the cards.” Kol said as he rolled his eyes.

“I say it’s about time the Mikaelson’s returned home.” Klaus replied with his signature smirk as he wrapped his arm around Rebekah. “After we make a little visit to Mystic Falls that is.”

“Yeah I’m going to pass on that one I’m heading back to my home with Davina.” Kol responded. “No doubt I’ll be called upon with the next family emergency.”

Before Klaus or Rebekah could talk to him Kol vamp sped away much to their own annoyance as they looked over to Elijah who still look deeply disturbed.

“What about you Elijah are you up for a return to New Orleans?” Rebekah asked her eldest semi-living brother.

“This better bloody work.” She shouted over to them. “Or I’ll personally kill every last one of use!”

**Several Days Later**

Josh stood behind the counter of an empty Rousseau's in New Orleans drying glasses with a dish cloth enjoying the rare peacefulness of the empty bar until that peace was interrupted by Klaus as he vamp sped into the bar without warning and placed himself sitting on a stool at the counter much to Josh’s horror as he dropped a glass he was drying causing the glass to smash into broken pieces on the ground.

“Klaus,” He said as he struggled for words. “You’re not meant to be here.”

“You’re not the first nor the last I imagine telling me this, but you all seem to forget I don’t follow any rules I make them.” Klaus replied clearly not liking Josh’s reaction to his return.

“Hey, you want to stay in New Orleans, or you want to leave New Orleans it’s all good to me I’m just trying not to get killed.” Josh admitted honestly. “If you’re here for a killing spree or some revenge scheme then please just give me a pass.”

“Well if you get me a drink and make it a good one, I’ll think about keeping you alive.” Klaus said with a sinister smirk clearly amused by Josh.

“Sure thing,” Josh replied as he grabbed a bottle of whisky and began pouring into a glass before placing it on the counter in front of Klaus. “so, don’t kill the cat for it’s curiosity but are you here visiting or back for good?”

“I thought you wanted a pass.” Klaus responded as he picked up his glass and took a drink.

“Good point I’ll shut up and keep refilling your glass when needed.” Josh answered making it clear that Klaus made him very nervous.

Rebekah walked up to the gates of Lafayette Cemetery only to find herself shocked to see Bonnie stood outside them clearly waiting for her.

“You know when I agreed to come to New Orleans, I was promised exactly this would never happen, but I gathered sooner or later you and your siblings would be back.” Bonnie said to her clearly not amused to see the original once again.

“I’m glad to not disappoint but what the bloody here are you doing here I’m meant to be meeting someone else.” Rebekah wondered. “You’re not working for him, are you?”

“Please some of us have morals Rebekah, I’m not working for him however the New Orleans are working with him.” Bonnie revealed. “I’ve only recently learned what the hell this Malus magic is and to be honest I’m still learning we’re not particularly thrilled to be working with someone of his kind, but it just so happens what he wants is what we now want.”

“His kind? He’s a witch, isn’t he?” Rebekah asked as she realized Bonnie knew more than her.

“Nathaniel and his kind of witch practice a long-forbidden death magic which basically grows stronger by deaths particularly the supernatural kind his kind are consider leeches amongst the witch community.” Bonnie went on to say. “Think heretics practicing expression who like to kill everything in sight but have a particular interest in killing each other the most.”

“So, tell me then what is it you both want and why am I here?” Rebekah questioned Bonnie as she walked closer to her.

“He wants to destroy the ancestral plane and considering I’m not a particular fan of it or the witches that still draw power from it I was more than keen to help.” Bonnie admitted. “However, I am cautious about having to work with you and your mother once again and even more cautious about what the hell we’re going to find in this well of magic to which the ancestral plane draws its power.”

“What the bloody hell has my bitch of a mother got to do with all this?” Rebekah asked furious at the mere mention of her mother.

“I’m considered a New Orleans witch by the city but not by the ancestral plane due to my unwillingness to be their go to girl so to get to be where we need to go we need a New Orleans witch which your mother somehow became.” Bonnie revealed with a sly smirk amused by Rebekah’s fury.

“Okay I’m going to need to talk to Nathaniel right bloody now.” Rebekah snapped.

“Yeah he’s not here so are we going to do this or not?” Bonnie snapped back making it clear she wasn’t taking any demands from her.

Elijah walked into the compound truly terrified about coming face to face with Hayley once again after half a decade of being apart especially considering they didn’t end things particularly well but he didn’t have too much time to think about it as Hayley stood in front of the fountain waiting for him clearly looking just as nervous as him.

“I heard you got your memories back.” Hayley said to him. “I’m glad you and your siblings are back together again.”

“I can’t begin to tell you how amazing it is to see your face again.” Elijah admitted to her as he continued walking towards her. “I found myself missing something all these years and to have my memories back I now realize that something was you.”

“Hope was really glad to see all of you I’m glad she has you all back in her life now.” Hayley replied.

“What about you?” Elijah asked as he stood in front of her hoping for a good response.

“Elijah it’s been a real long time when I loved you, I was lost within myself. I was pregnant to a man I loathed, and enemies were at the gates.” Hayley told him. “I found myself I’ve fully embraced my duties as a werewolf queen and this city has finally found some peace.”

“I’ll take that as you’re not happy to see me.” Elijah sighed clearly wounded by Hayley’s words.

“Of course, I’m happy to see you Elijah,” Hayley revealed as she placed her hand lovingly on his cheek. “I’ve missed you too but I’m building something here something good for Hope to one day takeover and I can’t jeopardize that for anyone not even you.”

“I’m not asking you to jeopardize anything,” Elijah told her while grabbing a hold of Hayley’s hand. “I would never ask you to jeopardize anything.”

“No but I have a feeling Klaus will.” Hayley said as she pushed away from Elijah. “And I know where your loyalties lie.”

“You’d be surprised where my loyalties have been lately.” Elijah admitted before asking. “Is there any chance for us?”

“I really do hope so.” Hayley replied with a soft and genuine smile. “But I’m really afraid that it’s never going to work out for us.”

Rebekah and Bonnie stood in one of the run-down crypts within Lafayette Cemetery clearly having barely said much to each other since they had met earlier the silence eventually being broken when Bonnie pulled out a knife from her jacket pocket.

“Unless that knife is dripped in vervain or scattered with the ashes of some white oak tree you and I both know that’s not going to do anything to me.” Rebekah told her.

“Well it could have been dipped in the kind of poison that comes from a bite from your ex-boyfriend Marcel.” Bonnie replied with a sinister smirk making Rebekah question her sincerity. “Don’t worry it’s just a knife for the spell to work I’m going to need your blood.”

“I wasn’t worried well maybe a little but when you reject a guy’s proposal you can expect them to consider revenge from time to time.” Rebekah revealed to her before holding out her hand.

“I don’t get what he ever saw in you,” Bonnie told her as she slashed Rebekah’s hand with the knife before the wound instantly healed. “Or why you would squander your chance for somebody loving you when you’re not the easiest to love.”

“I have really missed these girl talks.” Rebekah replied sarcastically as Bonnie began chanting in Croatian while holding the knife with Rebekah’s blood on it.

After a few moments Bonnie’s chanting came to a sudden silence as both her and Rebekah fell to the ground becoming unconscious before their bodies even hit the floor as the two of them suddenly found themselves transported to the middle of Lafayette Cemetery only for day to have become night and a dark fog seeming to surround them both.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say we’re in the ancestral plane now.” Rebekah said to Bonnie as the two looked around the seemingly empty cemetery before seeing Esther appear from behind of one of the tombs.

“Rebekah, what are you doing here?” Esther asked clearly confused by her daughter’s arrival.

“You know why we’re here Esther and apparently you’re the only ancestor willing to help us with our mission.” Bonnie said as Rebekah gave her mother a cold death stare.

“Well willing would be putting it rather strongly.” Esther replied to Bonnie. “I’m willing for this plane to exist no longer and to finally find some peace for myself and Finn, but I’m not especially pleased about the part I’m playing in order to make it happen.”

“Finn’s here too?” Rebekah asked her voice clearly softening at the prospect of seeing her oldest brother.

“Is it really necessary for her to be here too?” Esther asked Bonnie dismissing Rebekah’s questions about her brother.

“Yes,” Bonnie answered her looking guilty about something. “I think it’s time for you to tell her the truth better now than when we get to the well.”

Rebekah looked at her mother instantly with fury in her eyes knowing whatever she had to say wasn’t going to be good but little did she know the true extent to which her mother’s exposed lies were about to change everything for her and her siblings.

Marcel was sitting on his couch within his loft drinking a large glass of whisky when Josh vamp sped into his living room looking completely and utterly terrified as Marcel took another sip of his drink knowing exactly why Josh was so scared.

“He’s back apparently their all back minus Kol of course who’s living it up in San Francisco but their back and I’m completely and utterly terrified about winding up dead.” Josh admitted to him.

“I know.” Marcel replied as he finished his drink and stood up.

“You know, cheers for telling me I had come to think of us as friends over all this time but clearly not if you’re not even willing to notify me about possibly winding up dead at the hands of the Mikaelson’s.” Josh responded clearly working himself up.

“You have nothing to worry about my feud with them is over.” Marcel laughed before putting his hand on Josh’s shoulder to calm him. “You’re not going to be caught up in any feuds and even if you did you’ve survived this far.”

“Yeah your right.” Josh said with a sigh of relief. “However, when the Mikaelson’s are here something always follows whether it’s you or one of their endless enemies.”

“You know your kind of adorable when you get all scared.” Marcel admitted to him.

“Great so everyone keeps terrifying me because I’m super cute when scared wish I could take that to the clubs.” Josh replied while rolling his eyes.

“You’ve got no reason to be scared I’ve got your back,” Marcel said as he grabbed a hold of Josh’s hand and placed it on his tight butt. “And you’ve got mine.”

“That’s certainly some back.” Josh gushed while he kept his hand on Marcel’s butt. “What the hell is going on?”

Marcel pulled Josh in towards him before passionately kissing him much to Josh’s surprise as Josh enjoyed the kiss for a moment before pulling himself away from his friend.

“Okay if you are playing some kind of game, I don’t like it,” Josh said before Marcel looked at him with a seductive smile. “Okay I kind of like it.”

“Don’t question it.” Marcel told him as he ripped Josh’s shirt open with one pull of his hand exposing Josh’s bare chest before grabbing him and vamp speeding the both of them onto the couch as Marcel pulled his own top off climbing on top of Josh in the process and beginning to kiss him passionately as their bodies began grinding against each other.

Rebekah, Bonnie and Esther found themselves walking through the bayou in the ancestral plane followed by the fog as Rebekah tried to process what her secret keeping mother had just revealed to her struggling to adjust to the news that would forever change her family and undecided if it was good or bad.

“I’m struggling to believe anything of what you’ve told me is real let’s face it mother you certainly have a history of lying to your children.” Rebekah said to her mother as the three of them continue to walk through the bayou.

“Trust me it wasn’t my choice that he went down this path nor could I have stopped it even if I saw it coming.” Esther replied. “Despite my actions I never wanted any suffering for any of my children.”

“How is any of this even possible?” Rebekah asked Bonnie clearly dismissing her mother.

“Malus is a magic which specializes in death I’m not too sure of every detail but it’s the opposite of nature so the rules in which it follows is different to what we witches follow.” Bonnie explained. “It sure doesn’t help that nobody living has come across a Malus witch in centuries and a lot of what it is and isn’t is folklore.”

“I knew a Malus witch once,” Esther revealed. “Nathaniel’s father before the darkness of the power he held possessed him to the very core. He grew up in the same village as me and my sister in fact he was the love of Dahlia’s life, but she wasn’t his that privilege was reserved for Nathaniel’s mother.”

“But Nathaniel came to Mystic Falls because his father murdered his mother.” Rebekah butted in.

“Once the darkness of which Malus entails takes over the witch there is nothing left but the Malus itself.” Esther explained. “Their magic very much like this ancestral plane comes from spirits and often the lives they take. Each death they claim darkens their soul until there’s nothing left but the need for power even if it means fathers killing sons or sons killing fathers.”

“So, Nathaniel has lost himself to this ancient magic but that still doesn’t explain how that has to do with him.” Rebekah said even more confused than before.

“Long after you and your siblings fled Mystic Falls a newly empowered Nathaniel returned eager to put his Malus to use in order to bring back those that were lost however no magic is ever that powerful and it took a serious toll on those that returned. Their spirits were returned but not their bodies soul or mind leaving them as nothing more than a power source for Nathaniel and I guess some mindless comfort from familiar faces.” Esther revealed to them both as they found the well placed in the middle of the woods.

“Oh, so it’s an actual well how literal.” Bonnie said clearly unimpressed by the well itself.

“Get to the bloody point and tell me what the hell my brother Henrik has to do with all this madness?” Rebekah snapped as she grabbed her mother by the neck lifting her up in the air before tightening her choke hold.

“Rebekah,” Bonnie shouted. “Henrik is the thing that’s in the well.”

Raven Devereaux sat on the bonnet of her suave black car outside of the city limits of New Orleans both eagerly and anxiously awaiting Elijah’s arrival after not hearing for him for days she began to fear the worst especially considering the two of them were plotting the downfall of his own family.

She feared he had been daggered by Klaus or worse for his betrayal and that it was another Mikaelson who send her the text to meet them here only for her to meet a grizzly end but either way she sat there waiting hoping for Elijah willing to take the risk in order to see the man she loved return to her.

Raven didn’t wait long before Elijah vamp sped his way to be standing in front of her much to her joy and relief not knowing that her relief would be short lived.

“Elijah I was so worried about you.” Raven said to him before walking closer to him only to notice Elijah backing himself away. “Elijah what’s wrong?”

“A lot of things have changed over the last few days Raven my memories have been restored and with it my alliances have been realigned.” Elijah revealed to her. “Which obviously means any plans we had together have well and truly come to an end.”

“What about us?” Raven asked him. “I don’t care about revenge or even hunting I only ever cared about you. What about us Elijah?”

“I’m afraid there can’t be an us any longer.” Elijah told her noticing the look of heartbreak on Raven’s face. “It’s also probably best for you if you leave New Orleans.”

“Are you threatening me Elijah?” Raven questioned as tears began forming in her eyes.

“No, I would never threaten you,” Elijah replied moving closer towards Raven only for her to be the one to back off this time.

“You said you loved me that you were lost before you found me.” Raven cried as tears started falling down her cheeks and her voice began to break. “I loved you despite everything and now your memories are back you’re just done with me.”

“My family needs me, and the truth is I need them too.” Elijah admitted to her clearly struggling to see the woman he had loved for the last few years heartbroken by his own words.

“Don’t lie to me it’s because of her,” Raven snapped back “the minute you got your memories back you were always going to love her how can I ever compete with the werewolf queen who gave birth to the infamous Tribrid.”

“I’m so sorry.” Elijah said sincerely before vamp speeding out of sight.

Raven began to sob as she struggled to contain her heartbreak until she started to see a black smoke forming until Nathaniel appeared in front of her.

“Who the hell are you?” She asked while drying her tears.

“The Mikaelson’s are always sorry aren’t they but yet they keep creating chaos wherever they go.” Nathaniel replied. “I’m an old friend of theirs which means I’m an enemy of yours.”

“I’m done having anything to do with the Mikaelson’s.” Raven made herself clear.

“Yeah you see I want to believe you I really do,” Nathaniel said as he began walking closer towards her. “But I know most of all what a broken heart can lead a witch to do and I can’t have you getting in my way when you inevitably seek revenge.”

Nathaniel grabbed a hold of Raven and started to chant in the dead language he frequently chanting causing Raven to scream in pain as her eyes went black before Raven body began to desiccate and turn to dust until there was nothing left of Raven but a pile of dust as Nathaniel’s eyes went jet black.

“I’m sorry but I can’t afford to take any chances.” He coldly replied to the remains of Raven Devereaux.


	4. Episode 4 - Henrik Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family reunion continues as Rebekah is reunited with her eldest brother Finn as the two of them along with Bonnie find themselves learning the truth about Henrik Mikaelson, meanwhile Klaus shocks Marcel by allegedly seeking amends and Elijah comes face to face with somebody he believed was wrong dead as he learns about the death of Raven Devereaux.

The Originals: Bad Blood (Alternative Season 5)

Episode Four: Henrik Mikaelson

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries” or “Legacies” or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

**Many Years Ago**

Henrik Mikaelson was the youngest of the Mikaelson siblings and his life was cut short a 1000 years ago due to an accident involving the werewolves however just because his life had come to a brutal end doesn’t mean that was the only life he lived.

Long after the Mikaelson’s had fled Mystic Falls Nathaniel who had found himself exposed to his Malus nature returned home eager to reunite with his loved ones knowing his magic specialized in death.

Nathaniel had been on the run for decades following several bloody run ins with his twisted father Augustus living in the shadows just to stay alive but he grew lonely in these shadows and after beginning to learn more about his magic decided it was time to reunite with some old friends.

Things never quite went to plan for Nathaniel however as things rarely do for any witch coming into their power no matter how great that power was. He hoped to return Ayana the witch who had mothered him back to life and reunite her with her biological children but found it not possible because her spirit didn’t want to be found.

During this time Nathaniel hadn’t fully harnessed his power or learned the extent of what he could do but as he felt a lingering spirit, he found himself drawn to a grave within Mystic Falls knowing this was the finale resting place of the young Henrik Mikaelson.

Nathaniel could feel Henrik’s young spirit longing for life longing to return to the mortal coil and if by instinct began chanting in the unrecognizable language until Henrik’s had suddenly popped out of the grave before the young boy pulled himself out of his grave.

“Nathaniel what the bloody hell happened to me?” Henrik asked him clearly confused by his time on the other side.

Nathaniel didn’t know it at the time and therefore had no answer for Henrik, but Nathaniel had created a whole other kind of monster one far worse than Henrik’s older siblings.

**Modern Day, The Ancestral Plane**

“I don’t understand you mean to tell me all this time my brother has been alive, and you didn’t dare mention it to anybody.” Rebekah snapped at her mother as the two of them stood next to Bonnie in front of the well in the ancestral plane.

“Henrik’s fate turned out to be far worse than I ever could’ve possibly imagined.” Esther revealed to her daughter. “He came back but not as himself he had been touched by the very magic that returned him and that Malus darkened his soul more and more everyday like it poisons everything until there was nothing left of my son.”

“Who put him in the well to be some magical battery for these sordid witches?” Rebekah asked her fury growing stronger by the second.

“Nathaniel brought him back to life believing to be doing the right thing just like I believed I was doing the right thing for you and your siblings.” Esther explained.

“Don’t you dare even try and compare the two.” Rebekah shouted. “You maybe dead mother but I’m more than willing to try and kill your ghost as well.

“So, if Henrik is a product of Malus magic and he’s somehow a battery for this plane then this ancestral plane is built on Malus magic.” Bonnie realized. “No wonder it’s so screwed up.”

“How did he come to be a battery for these bitches mother dearest?” Rebekah asked while clearly hinting she believed Esther was to blame.

“Henrik’s magic began to grow out of hand he possessed both the magic he inherited from me and the magic he gained from his resurrection. He became more powerful than any Malus witch and that’s not something they like.” Esther admitted. “I considered freeing him many times, but I knew unleashing my other children on to the earth was bad enough.”

“You were never going to win any mother of the year awards Esther but that’s low even for the likes of you.” Bonnie snapped at Esther surprising Rebekah in the process.

“Nathaniel would never have harmed Henrik no matter the danger he imposed on others in fact as Henrik grew older and more powerful Nathaniel grew darker and relished in having a partner in crime.” Esther continued to reveal. “I don’t know how but Nathaniel managed to resist the Malus blood lust just enough to keep Henrik by his side however Augustus was a whole other creature.”

“So, Nathaniel’s father trapped Henrik in a bloody well and yet you still did nothing.” Rebekah snapped once more. “Dahlia should’ve kept you a baron woman because nature was clearly trying to tell you that you were not fit to be a mother.”

“I do love my children Rebekah whether you want to believe it or not I do.” Esther replied. “Until now the best place for Henrik was the bottom of this well but now nowhere is safe.”

“I don’t get it if this Augustus guy wanted your son out of the picture so badly why didn’t he just kill him like he’s been trying to kill his own son?” Bonnie asked. “And if Nathaniel’s such a fan of Henrik why he has waited until now to release him?”

“A Malus witch can only be killed by another Malus witch usually that magic is inherited through the blood however Henrik inherited it another way making him the only Malus witch of his blood and therefore not kill able even to a Malus witch.” Esther admitted revealing more truth than she had in 1000 years. “As for Nathaniel keeping him down here for so long you would need to ask him that.”

“I don’t get it if he can’t die why would he need to be kept safe?” Rebekah asked her.

“Because there are fates far worse than death Rebekah like the curses I laid upon my own children.” Esther said.

“I guess it’s time to awaken the youngest Mikaelson and destroy this place once and for all.” Bonnie responded as she looked down the seemingly endless well.

Rebekah vamp sped over to her mother grabbed her with force and threw her into the well hoping the fall would cause some damage to the conniving witch she had the trouble of being related to.

“In case there’s any traps set up I considered it best to throw something disposable down first.” Rebekah replied with a smile to Bonnie.

“You know I always forget just how terrible your parents really are not saying it’s an excuse for all the bloodshed your family has caused but I’m saying I get it.” Bonnie admitted to her. “I don’t condone it, but I understand it and I can’t say I wouldn’t have gone down the same path as you and your siblings if Esther and Mikael raised me.”

“Be careful now Bonnie Bennet before I start to fear you growing to like me.” Rebekah said with a flirty tone in her voice. “I must say I do very much like this new side of you New Orleans is clearly good on you.”

**New Orleans**

Klaus vamp sped into Marcel’s loft instantly picking up Marcel’s t-shirt from the floor and throwing it on top of Marcel who was shirtless and laying asleep on the couch before being awakened.

“What are you doing here?” Marcel asked while looking around for a sign of Josh only to realize he must’ve left.

“I’m here to propose something of a truce so my family and I can live here in cohabitation with you without some bloody feud having to be had. Believe it or not Marcellus but I don’t want to keep fighting you for centuries.” Klaus said to him. “However, I also suffer no fool and will not take orders from anyone.”

“So, you’re basically saying you want this city back and you want me to just allow it.” Marcel replied as he put on his t-shirt and stood up. “That’s never going to happen Klaus despite how much you may want it.”

“I’m saying I want a seat at the faction meetings and I’m willing to work alongside my family to rule this city whichever way we as a family see fit.” Klaus revealed to him.

“Are you trying to tell me you want to be a team?” Marcel scoffed. “The great Klaus Mikaelson suddenly becoming a team player I’m sorry, but I don’t buy it.”

“I made myself a ghost for half a decade and I thought it would be easy because in my mind it was always myself against the world but when I found myself well and truly unable to be without my family I finally understood what truly loneliness was.” Klaus admitted showing more vulnerability in that moment than he had ever shown Marcel. “I have put my siblings through misery after misery because of my own selfishness and I won’t allow myself to do the same for Hope. I want to do right by her like I should’ve done for you and if you allow it, I’d like to start doing right by you from here on out. I can’t promise I’m going to be some bloody angel suddenly, but I can promise I’ll try my hardest.”

“If I am to believe you are finally putting your family first and this isn’t some ploy of yours then I’ll speak to Hayley and Bonnie about a Mikaelson representation at the faction meetings but I’m not promising anything and I won’t go against either of them for you because they’ve earned my loyalty.” Marcel said unsure of whether he could trust the man he once considered a father figure, but this was after all the same man who had saved Marcel from his biological father.

“Very well.” Klaus said with a smile before looking around the loft. “Why do I get the extinct impression that something happened here last night? Debauchery no doubt.”

“Yeah well you could say that,” Marcel replied eager to change the subject onto another Mikaelson. “Does this mean Rebekah is back too? I’m surprised you didn’t send her to deliver this alleged white flag.”

“It appears Rebekah has been quite the busy woman as of late including aligning with a witch powerful enough to get rid of The Hollow once and for all. Normally I’d hunt her down, demand answers and perhaps even dagger her if I didn’t like her new friend but like I’m allowing my siblings to have their own lives now.” Klaus replied.

“It does sound like Klaus Mikaelson but the words coming out make no sense.” Marcel joked.

“Why do I recognize that smell somehow?” Klaus asked while sniffing the air making Marcel nervous.

**The Ancestral Plane**

Rebekah and Bonnie stood there looking down what seemed like a never ending well for a while before their focus on the well was darted by the arrival of a group several ancestral witch spirits chanting in Croatian causing Rebekah and Bonnie to fall to their knees screaming in agonizing pain.

“Oh god I hate these bloody witches.” Rebekah screamed through the pain.

Bonnie quickly began chanting loudly in between screams of her own pain until her screams were silence by their screams making it clear Bonnie had overpowered them before making the spirits completely disappear.

“You’re proving yourself rather useful today Bonnie.” Rebekah said to her as the two of them rose back to their feet. “Keep it up!”

“I’d be careful about my sister delivering compliments.” Finn admitted appearing from behind a tree in the foggy bayou. “She is rarely ever kind without some kind of sinister twist.”

“It’s not my fault I’m not as predictable as some others in my family.” Rebekah said with a smile before vamp speeding over to Finn and hugging him. “I have missed your ever so judgmental face brother.”

“And I you Rebekah but sadly we’re on opposite ends once more.” Finn replied before snapping Rebekah’s neck catching her before she fell and laying her on the ground softly. “I am very sorry you have once again found yourselves entangled in my family’s dramas, but I can’t allow use to release my youngest brother.”

“No offence Finn but I’ve dealt with scarier Mikaelson’s than you before.” Bonnie replied making it clear she wasn’t backing down.

“Did my dear mother happen to mention the reason to which Henrik isn’t determined to kill any Malus witch despite it being in there blood well that’s because his blood is Mikaelson.” Finn revealed while walking towards Bonnie. “Sure, Malus witches love getting their hands on claiming any power, but they get a special kick from getting it from their own blood.”

“You mean to tell me that Henrik is now designed to destroy the Mikaelson’s I get just about anyone wanting you and your sibling’s dead but why would Nathaniel?” Bonnie asked him.

“Nathaniel was a new inexperienced witch he didn’t know what he was making when he brought my dear brother Henrik back from the dead however he does know what he’s making use all do now.” Finn admitted. “If Henrik is released from that well, he’ll stop at nothing until he’s consumed everything with power making nobody safe especially my siblings or my niece.”

“If he’s such a ticking time bomb then why Nathaniel would want him out, I mean if Henrik will wind up killing him too why risk that?” Bonnie wondered.

“Clearly no humanity remains in Nathaniel and he no longer cares for anything anymore not even his own survival which is hardly surprising after a thousand years of running he’s bound to be tired.” Finn told her just before they heard Esther’s screams from the well causing him to vamp speed over to Bonnie as they two looked down the well only to be hit by a blast of black smoke sending them both flying across the bayou both of their bodies harshly hitting the ground.

**New Orleans**

Elijah found himself walking down the busy streets within the French Quarter only to stopped in his tracks when noticing Nathaniel coming out from the crowd walking towards him leaving Elijah shell shocked to see someone, he believed had been dead for a long time.

“Elijah Mikaelson it’s been a very long time.” Nathaniel said while approaching closer to the original. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost which is understandable.”

“How are you alive?” Elijah asked clearly still in shock.

“I’ve been getting that far too much lately and I’m oh so tired of answering others when they should be answering me.” Nathaniel replied. “I removed The Hollow from you and your siblings and I’m the one who restored your memories I even cleaned up your little mistress to ensure she wouldn’t seek revenge.”

“What the bloody hell did you do to Raven?” Elijah snapped.

“The point is Rebekah is repaying her favour it’s only fitting you repay yours.” Nathaniel explained to him clearly dodging the conversation about the witch he had murdered.

“I don’t know what happened to you in all this time but if you are here to threaten my family, I promise you it won’t end well.” Elijah warned him. “Now please tell me how the hell a mere mortal who should’ve died centuries ago removed The Hollow and restored my memories.”

“Like I said I’ve grown tired of answering others it’s time for you to answer me.” Nathaniel snapped back. “You owe me Elijah Mikaelson and I expect that favour to be returned right now.”

“I know you’ve not been around us in a while so let me make myself perfect clear you don’t make demands of me or my family and whatever you expect my sister Rebekah to do for you in return for whatever the hell it is you did then think again.” Elijah said making it clear neither he nor his family were ones to be angered.

“Let me make myself self-clear Elijah I killed Raven Devereaux to ensure everything goes to my plan and I will not allow anything to stray of course.” Nathaniel replied before grabbing a hold of Elijah with force as the two disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

**The Ancestral Plane**

Rebekah, Finn and Bonnie rose to their feet in the darkly lit other worldly bayou to find a man now standing in front of the well instantly recognizing him as an older adult version of Henrik Mikaelson.

His face had a look of Klaus’ when plotting something dastardly, his body built like Kol’s with Finn’s height and hair long with the similar color and style to Elijah’s when Elijah was human and a smile as troublesome as his sister Rebekah’s. however, his eyes were completely black like the man who had raised him from the dead.

“Henrik!” Rebekah said with shock before starting to walk towards him only to be stopped by Finn.

“He’s not our Henrik at least not anymore.” Finn told her before she pushed him away and continued walking towards him.

“I know you have suffered greatly at the hands of too many but I’m your sister Henrik it’s me Rebekah I came here to free you from this world if I had known sooner you’ve been here all these years we would’ve came sooner.” Rebekah told her youngest sibling while continuing to walk towards him slowly.

“I can feel the power running through your body the power of the curse that was laid upon you by our mother.” Henrik finally spoke much to everyone’s shock. “I feel that power and there’s nothing I want more than to remove it from you no matter the cost.”

“What did you do with Esther?” Bonnie asked.

“She had a lot to make up for considering her many crimes against her own blood, so it was only fitting to feast on her soul to regain some strength to get out of that retched cage.” Henrik revealed his emotionless tone sending shivers down Rebekah, Finn and Bonnie’s spines.

“You consumed her, didn’t you?” Finn asked while moving himself in front of both Rebekah and Bonnie. “Like you want to consume us right now.”

“I guess one sibling is rather educated on what I’ve become.” Henrik replied. “Esther despite her many wicked acts wasn’t much of a snack if you pardon the term.”

“Bonnie begin the spell to leave this realm now and take Rebekah with you.” Finn told Bonnie with a clear sense of urgency.

“No, we’re not leaving you here Finn.” Rebekah replied before looking at Henrik. “We’re not leaving either of you.”

“You should probably take his advice.” Henrik advised Rebekah as Bonnie began chanting in Croatian.

Finn vamp sped over to Henrik who quickly held out his hand chanting in the same dead language as Nathaniel’s which stopped Finn in his tracks sending the eldest Mikaelson brother flying across the bayou hitting his body off a tree before harshly hitting the ground as Bonnie continued chanting in Croatian.

“Finn!” Rebekah screamed as she was held back by a chanting Bonnie.

**New Orleans**

Elijah woke up on the cold hard ground in an abandoned warehouse quickly rising to his feet as he noticed satanic markings forming a circle in which he had found him inside of as Nathaniel stood outside it looking rather smug with himself.

“You must have some kind of death wish because your clearly not planning on living much longer.” Elijah snapped at him.

“Finally, something we both agree on.” Nathaniel replied. “I never wanted to grow hostile with you Elijah but time we do not have. I want the spell in which turned you and your siblings into the original family of vampires.”

“Why the hell would you want that spell?” Elijah asked.

“Nether mind with the endless questions I only want answers not deliver them to me before I have to take things further than need be.” Nathaniel warned him.

“You’ve already killed somebody I cared for what else could you do.” Elijah said clearly growing angrier by the minute at his situation.

“I could kill somebody you love such as a certain hybrid mother to the daughter of Niklaus.” Nathaniel answered him. “You and your siblings maybe a little harder to kill but Hayley Marshall could be wiped out very easily.”

“Don’t you dare threaten her.” Elijah shouted.

“Then help me Elijah,” Nathaniel said while rolling his eyes. “Do you think I want this? I don’t’ want any of this but I need your help desperately and I will do whatever it takes to get it even if it means threatening the woman you love.”

“What could possibly have driven you to such madness?” He asked the Malus witch eager to learn why he had changed so much.

“I’ve been running for a thousand years and I’ve grown tired of running. I cannot stop running without my father Augustus finally being defeated but the only way for that to happen is for me to fully give into the madness of this Malus and destroy him once and for all.” Nathaniel explained. “The problem is once I do that I become as big a threat as Augustus himself and I’ve fought too hard to become the monster I’ve been running from.”

“Why the hell has any of this got to do with me or my family?” Elijah continued to quiz him.

“Because of your youngest sibling.” Nathaniel revealed.

“Rebekah has nothing to do with any of this except clearly turning to the wrong witch for help.” Elijah snapped at Nathaniel once again.

“I was talking about Henrik.” Nathaniel admitted.


	5. Episode 5 - A Mikaelson Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope returns to New Orleans and her father Klaus is determined to give his beloved daughter a traditional Mikaelson family Christmas sadly other traditions like enemies plotting revenge, family surprises, new romances and old loves returning as enemies tends to be the Mikaelson's traditions.

The Originals: Bad Blood (Alternative Season 5)

Episode 5: A Mikaelson Family Christmas

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries” or “Legacies” or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Klaus vamp sped into the dining area of the compound to find Rebekah and Elijah sat the table both looking rather miserable with themselves.

“I’m beginning to think use two are competing for most miserable Mikaelson this year and I have to say I’m rather annoyed your coming for my trophy.” Klaus said to them mockingly. “Things are on the up Marcel and I have called a truce, Hope’s arriving any minute and Hayley’s compelled one of the city’s finest cooks and yet you two have been miserable for days.”

“As long as there’s no daggers in my stockings like that one god awful Christmas I’m sure I’ll get into the festive spirit.” Rebekah replied as she stood up forcing a smile on to her face.

“I must admit even this Christmas still beats that one.” Elijah said as he too stood up and straightened his suit jacket.

“I found it rather amusing,” Klaus retaliated with a cheeky smirk noticing Elijah and Rebekah were hardly feeling festive. “Okay what the bloody hell is going on?”

“You should tell him Rebekah after all this is of your doing.” Elijah snapped at his sister.

“Firstly, none of you would be here if it wasn’t for me so don’t even start blaming me for reuniting us.” Rebekah snapped back.

“Well somebody please tell me before I dig out those bloody daggers for a second Christmas.” Klaus demanded clearly grown tired of his siblings’ secrecy.

“It’s Henrik, he’s alive well he’s a lot more than just alive he’s all kinds of messed up and all he wants for Christmas is to feast on his beloved siblings.” Rebekah revealed before Hope walked into the dining area hugging Hayley.

“Guess whose finally home for Christmas?” Hayley said to them all while hugging her daughter tightly.

“Now how exactly do us Mikaelson’s celebrate Christmas?” Hope asked them while Rebekah and Elijah tried to hide their guilt and her father Klaus remained shocked by her aunt Rebekah’s admission.

Marcel walked into Rousseau's to find Josh wearing a Santa hat while cleaning tables within the bar and listening and dancing along to “I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday” on his Bluetooth speaker placed on the counter of the bar causing Marcel to laugh at possibly the world’s most innocent vampire before walking over to the counter and switching the speaker off demanding Josh’s attention.

“Hello Marcel,” Josh said as he took of his Santa hat and gushed at the man, he had recently spent a night with. “I’m guessing your not here for a drink considering we’re not open although that tends to not stop most of my clientele.”

“I actually wanted to talk about…” Marcel began to say.

“Davina and Kol coming to the city for Christmas I know Davina already told me.” Josh butted in knowing that wasn’t the topic on Marcel’s mind. “I bet you can’t wait to see Davina again I sure can’t.”

“Well it has been a while but that’s not what I came here to discuss.” Marcel replied.

“Is it about the Mikaelson’s getting a head at the table for the faction meetings because I think that’s a good idea if only to lessen the bloodshed.” Josh added in proving to be very eager to not talk about a certain subject.

“Josh you’re not the first guy I’ve ever been with when your immortal sexuality is a lot simpler than people make it out to be.” Marcel explained to him. “We like who we like when we like them and have no need to apologize for it.”

“Wow where was that kind of thinking when I came out to my parents.” Josh answered him clearly surprised by Marcel’s reaction to their one-night stand.

“It was definitely interesting I mean you’re a lot less shy between the sheets,” Marcel said with a sinister smile “definitely unforgettable however I value our friendship too much for it to ever happen again.”

“Oh, thank god,” Josh breathed a sigh of relief. “I mean no offence but us would’ve been super messy I mean you’re clearly still madly and deeply in love with Rebekah and I tried the whole relationship thing once and it ended it too much pain.”

“I’m glad you and I are on the same page.” Marcel laughed. “However, I don’t think you should write off romance with everyone I know what happened to Aiden broke your heart but the moments you had with him were worth every ounce of pain. Trust me when I say love is truly the best and worst thing that can ever happen to you.”

“So, did you get invited to the Mikaelson’s Christmas?” Josh asked. “Davina’s convinced me to go just what I love Santa and Klaus wrapped up into one holiday I just hope it’s not me that ends up roasted on the open fire.”

“Do you know you’re absolutely adorable when you say stuff like that?” Marcel told him while looking at him with pure admiration.

“Oh no don’t you be looking at me like that!” Josh said clearly nervous by Marcel looking at him. “Shouldn’t you be last minute Christmas shopping for Hope and Davina?”

“I’ve already got their presents sorted.” Marcel replied with a laugh finding Josh’s nervousness intoxicating before vamp speeding to be standing right in front of him so close that Josh could feel Marcel breathing on him, the two beginning to long for each other’s touch.

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised to see you working Josh.” Davina said as she walked in instantly making Marcel and Josh distance themselves from each other. “I’m guessing you’re also here Marcel because you’re doing just about anything you could possibly do to avoid seeing Rebekah until necessary.”

“It’s so good to see you,” Marcel said as he walked over to hug the girl he loved like a daughter. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“You got here in perfect timing.” Josh said with a sense of relief in his voice.

Hope and Klaus walk down the stairs in the compound Klaus’ arm lovingly around his daughter as they reach the bottom of the stairs and start making their way to the fountain Hope clearly suspicious of what’s going on with her family knowing when any Mikaelson was quiet it was never a good sign.

“Okay go on dad tell me what’s going on already.” Hope demanded as the two stopped walking and Klaus let go of his daughter. “It’s freaking Christmas our first one together in I don’t know how long certainly the first one I’m going to remember that’s for sure and you’ve all been quiet since arrival. Do you not want me here?”

“There is nobody on this earth I’d rather spend any day with than you Hope.” Klaus replied making it clear to his daughter she was wanted and loved. “I just want you to have the perfect Christmas.”

“Dad I’m fifteen now I’m hardly a kid anymore and even when I was, I went up against the ancestors, unbound aunt Davina from The Hollow and helped Aunt Freya restore Elijah’s mind after his death.” Hope snapped at her father. “I can take care of myself now tell me what’s going on. You’ve spent five years away from me dad don’t come back just to keep me in the dark once again.”

“You are right you’re a Mikaelson after all,” Klaus responded as he lifted his right hand to touch his daughter’s cheek lovingly “one day you are going to become the most powerful witch this world has ever seen. You are everything we ever wanted you to be and so much more Hope, you are this family’s true legacy.”

“Who’s plotting to kill our family now?” Hope asked. “It can’t be The Hollow because she’s gone right?”

“The threat this time is a lot closer to home I’m afraid to say.” Rebekah announced after vamp speeding into the compound.

“Thank god you’re here to explain because to be quite bloody frank I have little clue myself to why our brother is now hungry for our blood.” Klaus told his sister while looking at her furiously.

“So, it turns out this ancient powerful witch brought our youngest brother Henrik back to life and the spell took a toll on him making him a power draining monster he’s already claimed our mother’s spirit.” Rebekah explained before taking a reluctant sigh. “And our eldest brother Finn’s spirit. Finn sacrificed himself so that Bonnie and I could return from the now destroyed ancestral plane.”

“There’s always some pain in the ass witch messing around with our family.” Klaus snapped. “We need to get a hold of Freya and see if there’s some spell or something that can help Henrik.”

“I’ve already called and explained everything to her she should be arriving just in time for Christmas.” Rebekah revealed. “So far there isn’t much she’s found that can help Henrik, but we won’t stop until he’s saved or no longer a threat.”

“This meddling witch you speak of is she the one who removed The Hollow from us all and restored Elijah’s memories?” Klaus asked.

“Yes, he is.” Rebekah answered, “His identity is a whole other story best saved for later.”

“Seems like you’ve been keeping a lot of secrets to yourself Rebekah!” Klaus shouted at Rebekah.

“Don’t you dare come for Aunt Rebekah for doing everything she could to bring us all back if it wasn’t for her none of us would be standing here together.” Hope snapped at her father causing Rebekah to smile at her niece defending her. “We just need to find a way of helping Henrik and getting him back too.”

“You are right.” Klaus mumbled clearly taken aback to be put in his place by his own daughter.

“Bonnie’s also looking into every resource she has to find some sort of solution to this hell and Davina should be due in the city any minute with some possible news.” Rebekah told her brother. “Plus, the witch that created whatever the hell our brother has become is now working alongside Elijah for some reason he will not reveal to me. Even though I was the witch’s alliance at first, but I guess pompous men like to stick together.”

“Can this witch that Elijah is working with be trusted?” Hope asked her aunt.

“Absolutely not.” Rebekah replied.

Elijah walked into St Anne’s Church to see many people gathered while Hayley, Marcel and Bonnie gathering many of the New Orleans together handing out Christmas style hampers causing Elijah to smile seeing Hayley being so kind.

“Elijah what are you doing here?” Hayley asked him after vamp speeding over to him.

“Nothing’s wrong I just wanted to see you.” Elijah said with a soft smile.

“That bad then,” Hayley scoffed. “I thought it would only be a matter of time. Go on tell me what Klaus has done now?”

“Actually, it’s my youngest brother who has created the chaos our family now finds ourselves in.” Elijah replied.

“Marcel said he saw Davina what possibly could Kol have done already?” Hayley asked wondering what Kol had done now.

“Actually, the blame falls on my youngest brother Henrik it appears he’s not as dead as we were once led to believe and now, he seems to be some kind of magical battery determined on killing us all.” Elijah explained to her. “But I don’t want you to be alarmed because I’ve already got things in hand well as in hand as possible.”

“You’ve just told me your long-lost brother Henrik is out to kill the lot of you which last time I checked meant Hope too and I’m not to worry.” Hayley snapped. “How can he possibly be alive?”

“You guys are around vampires we can hear everything.” Marcel told them after vamp speeding over to them.

“He was brought back to life by a powerful witch which practices some long-forgotten magic called Malus.” Elijah revealed to Hayley.

“The witch in question also happens to be Klaus’ first love but nobody has told him that yet I’m assuming.” Marcel butted in shocking Hayley with his admission.

“Hold up I thought Aurora was Klaus’ first love?” Hayley asked them both.

“Well Bonnie told me that Rebekah told her this Nathaniel guy was Klaus’ first love back in their human days so I guess Aurora was Klaus’ first love after no longer being human.” Marcel responded in a gossipy tone.

“But that would mean this witch is like a thousand years old.” Hayley said clearly intrigued by recent news.

“We’re deciding not to tell Klaus about Nathaniel until after Christmas Henrik being alive and wanting to murder us is enough bad news for one Christmas.” Elijah revealed while rolling his eyes.

“Makes sense Klaus has never been one to take bad news well.” Hayley replied. “Can we trust this Nathaniel not to screw us all over?”

“Absolutely not.” Bonnie stated as she walked over to the three of them.

Nathaniel sat on a rocking chair swinging back and forward outside of a small decaying cabin in the woods of Helton when Henrik appeared in front of him a puff of black smoke his eyes still jet black and looking rather angry with his long-time friend.

“You left me trapped for what felt like forever am I supposed to believe you only found a way recently to free me from my cage.” Henrik said as Nathaniel stood up from his chair.

“I admit I could’ve got you out sooner but if I did it would’ve have been for anyone’s good except your own. I needed it to be now Henrik because now is the perfect timing to end my father’s miserable existence and save you.” Nathaniel replied.

“I don’t need saving I’m perfectly fine as I am or at least I am now that you’ve finally seen fit to release me.” Henrik snapped.

“Don’t you dare take that tone with me if it wasn’t for me you would’ve been nothing, but a corpse long rotted away into nothing but bones in the dirt. I made you the powerful witch you are today and never forget that.” Nathaniel snapped back at him. “Everything I have done is to protect you and save you from yourself from following a similar fate as my father or soon to be me.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Henrik asked with genuine concern as his eyes went back to their normal color.

“The details of my plan are not important Henrik just trust in me to have your best interests in mind like I always have done.” Nathaniel replied before walking over and hugging Henrik. “I’m glad I’ve got you home for Christmas let’s not spend it fighting.”

“I’ve never understood your fascination with Christmas.” Henrik scoffed while breaking off the hug. “It’s not particularly like either of us are very family orientated.”

“You are my family,” Nathaniel told him as he placed his hand on Henrik’s shoulder “you may not be my blood but from the moment I brought you back to life, raised you, cleaned up your endless slaughters you have been my son. Always and Forever.”

“Always and Forever.” Henrik smiled before looking at the cabin. “Why do you always come back to this place?”

“Because it’s the only place that has ever been a home to us.” Nathaniel revealed. “It’s exactly where all of this should end.”

“I guess we should find something to cook for dinner then.” Henrik replied while looking around the woods. “I saw a cafe about 40 miles back we could always go there for Christmas dinner.”

“I’d like that very much.” Nathaniel said with a soft smile clearly beyond happy to be reunited with the man who he considered a son.

Klaus found himself sitting on the edge of his bed in his bedroom at the compound staring into thin air as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that his youngest brother Henrik, the brother whose death he blamed himself for was resurrected by some powerful ancient magic the same type of magic which had somehow removed the Hollow from Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol.

He had never heard of magic powerful enough to do these things and yet somehow it was all possible in that moment as he struggled with flashbacks of his youngest sibling’s death he wished for his oldest sibling Freya to be there to explain the unexplained knowing that if anyone could explain Malus to him it would be her.

“I’m sorry Niklaus all I wanted was for my family to be reunited.” Rebekah apologised after vamp speeding into his room and taking a seat next to her brother. “The truth is after centuries of craving freedom the last five years without all of you were the most miserable of my life. I got you Elijah and Kol back and for that I’m not sorry I just wish I understood what that cost would be.”

“So, Henrik is labelled some kind of monster that’s what we’ve all been called our entire lives we will find a way to help him somehow.” Klaus replied while placing his arm around Rebekah.

“The Malus witch’s master plan includes saving Henrik’s soul so speak.” Elijah revealed after he too vamp sped into the room and took a seat next to Klaus and Rebekah. “Sure, we have to help this Malus witch kill their father but we happen to have an expertise in killing parents sure usually our own.”

“Who is this witch? Why is he so interested in Henrik’s well-being?” Klaus asked as he stood up form his bed looking down his brother and sister. “Clearly he must be somebody of importance if you haven’t told me their identity yet and clearly, we have history with him if Rebekah trusted him to remove The Hollow.”

“Trust is a strong word Niklaus it was more desperation than anything else.” Rebekah revealed as Hayley suddenly vamp sped into Klaus’ bedroom.

“It’s Nathaniel some guy who was neighbors with you all when you were humans.” Hayley admitted much to Rebekah and Elijah’s shock. “Don’t blame your siblings for not telling you they just feared your reaction whereas I genuinely think if we’re ever going to tell you something like this it’s best to have Hope within close proximity so you don’t overreact and dagger everybody.”

“We were going to tell him after today.” Elijah said giving Hayley a disapproving look as he and Rebekah rose to their feet.

“That makes sense Nathaniel was just a mortal who fled our village before we even turned even if he somehow became a witch, he’d of had no clue about Henrik.” Klaus replied as he struggled to understand what Hayley had just said.

“Actually, he didn’t leave as early as planned and when he heard of word came back for Ayana, she was always like a mother to him there was no way he’d ever leave her with a choice.” Rebekah revealed reluctantly. “Kol killed Ayana and I managed to fight him off Nathaniel, but the blood lust was so new, and I couldn’t restrain myself.”

“You fed on him?” Klaus asked her with a look of disgust in his face as tears began forming in his eyes.

“I wish I never, but control was something that took us all too long to learn.” Rebekah answered her brother. “For some unexplained reason he didn’t die, and I guess that’s when he went down this path of discovery into Malus magic.”

“Malus witches feed on the magic of others especially the darker magics which provides them immortality of sorts and incredible power the reason he didn’t die at Rebekah’s hands is because only a Malus can kill another Malus.” Elijah explained to Klaus who continued to remain painfully silent.

“We’re not sure whether we can trust him or not which may mean he’ll have to be killed somehow.” Hayley said to Klaus.

“Enough!” Klaus snapped before forcing a smile on his face. “Hope is downstairs preparing for a Mikaelson family and that is what she is going to get.”

Nathaniel Malin was a Malus witch by birth but not by nature despite a thousand years of darkness there was still light within him and he had never fully succumbed to the darkness even at times when it would’ve been easier for him if he did. He fought the darkness as he mourned the other mother he knew, he fought the darkness as he spent centuries on the run from his own father and he tried his hardest to help Henrik fight the darkness he had accidentally inflected on him however Henrik may not of been a Malus witch by birth but he certainly was one by nature.

Nathaniel and Henrik had found themselves sitting within a booth in a cafe as Nathaniel watched Henrik tuck into a roast dinner with blood on his hands as Nathaniel look at him with disapproval in his eyes before looking around to see lifeless bodies all around the rundown cafe painted with the blood of Henrik’s victims.

“Less of the judgement Nathaniel.” Henrik told him as he continued to eat his roast dinner. “You know I’ve never been one for an audience while eating.”

“I know but killing them all was hardly necessarily.” Nathaniel replied with a sigh. “I fear for your humanity sometimes Henrik.”

“You’ve killed as much people as I have Nathaniel maybe you should worry about your own.” Henrik responded while continuing to eat.

“I kill for survival for power I kill because sacrifices need to be made to keep us both alive, but I never get off on the kill.” Nathaniel told him. “Sometimes I believe you enjoy it a little too much.”

“We’ve been killing for centuries Nathaniel and I’ve seen you in action you enjoy it just as much as I do but you fight it because you want to hold on to whatever humanity you claim to still have.” Henrik explained to him as he stopped eating. “Your Malus blood is the only reason why we are both alive and yet you continue to despite it.”

“I know you were younger when all this happened to you, but I spent an entire life as a human or an entire life believing I was human.” Nathaniel said. “I was a good person and I have no illusion that there’s good left inside of me, but I won’t freely dance in the darkness as of it’s anything other than sentence.”

“You never change,” Henrik laughed. “Very well I promise to not kill anybody else for the entirety of the day consider it your Christmas gift.”

“Thank you.” Nathaniel replied with a sigh of relief.

“Now please tell my why after all this time you continue to defy me killing my siblings?” Henrik asked him.

“Because their your family and unlike your parents they have done nothing but love you.” Nathaniel warned him. “Killing anymore siblings would be the point of no return and don’t even get me started on how furious I am with you over what happened to Finn.”

“You are my family!” Henrik shouted as he stood up. “I barely even remember them all they are to me is power ready to be drained. You’re my family not them.”

“I will not be spoken to like that killing the Mikaelson’s is not on our agenda.” Nathaniel snapped back as he stood up.

“If we got rid of them, we’d have more than enough power to get rid of Augustus.” Henrik told him clearly furious by Nathaniel’s demands.

“Then we lose everything!” Nathaniel shouted raising his voice higher.

“Everything is already lost Nathaniel you’re just stuck in a past where you meant something to them.” Henrik said with a harsh tone. “They would kill you without pause and you allow their existence because of feelings you should’ve been over centuries ago.”

“Killing them isn’t a part of the plan and would only derail things as for my supposed feelings they are in the past and I am not.” Nathaniel stated trying to convince both himself and Henrik.

Klaus, Hope, Rebekah, Elijah and Hayley are stood within the compound watching the bonfire in front of them burn only to be shocked to see Freya walk into the compound hand in hand with Keelin and immediate attention turns to Freya who’s very clearly pregnant at least five months by the size of the bump leaving everyone shocked as nobody knew anything about this pregnancy.

“I guess there’s a new Mikaelson on the way.” Hayley said with a smile before going over to hug Freya and Keelin. “Congratulations guys.”

“Well I guess I’m not the only Mikaelson sister keeping secrets from the family.” Rebekah joked before going over to hug Freya. “You deserve all the happiness in the world.”

“I’ve got to say I’m shocked that you kept this from us Freya.” Elijah said to his older sister as he too gave her a hug.

“I never thought I’d ever be with child again after everything that happened to me and I never thought I’d ever love again but I’m glad I was wrong.” Freya revealed as she held on to her fiancé Keelin’s hand.

“Well we all know you’ve been saving us or kicking or asses when needed for long enough it’s about time some child has to suffer you instead of your siblings.” Klaus said with a laugh before hugging both Freya and Keelin.

“I guess this means I’m going to have a little cousin.” Hope said before being the last Mikaelson to walk over and hug Freya.

“I was going to tell you all once we had defeated The Hollow but then Nathaniel Malin became the latest threat knocking our family’s doors.” Freya explained herself. “I’ve only met the witch once or twice over the years and he’s not one to be messed with however he’s nothing compared to his father that man is wicked enough to claim aunt Dahlia’s admiration.”

“Let’s not concern ourselves with our enemies tonight.” Klaus told his older sister while pulling in Rebekah and Hope in each arm for a hug. “The entire family is here and tonight we celebrate tomorrow we’ll discuss our battle plans.”

“I guess that means it’s time to dine and fill the humans with enough drink to pass out.” Kol said as he and Davina opened the dining are doors to reveal a table filled with a full Christmas feast with a delicious turkey on the table.

“I’m sure us witches will put some of you vampires to shame.” Davina replied to her husband with a smile.

“I’m not late, am I?” Marcel asked as he vamp sped into the compound.

“You’re just on time.” Klaus responded with a smile as Hope walked over to Marcel and gave him a hug.

“While you’re in such a good mood Klaus did, I happen to mention I’ve invited Bonnie to dinner too?” Rebekah told her brother only to laugh when he rolled his eyes.

“I hope I’m still invited.” Josh said as he too vamp sped into the compound before looking at the bonfire making him terrified. “Oh, crikey there’s a big fire.”

“Everyone is invited,” Klaus said with a smile that made Josh uneasy as he put his arm around him and gave him a hug surprising everyone there. “That smell is oddly familiar.”


	6. Episode 6 - From Here to Hell Town (Part One of Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events which begun over a thousand years ago comes to a bloody head in this two episode arc as Klaus finds himself haunted by old feelings for his first love, Rebekah wants answers from a former friend while her new friendship with Bonnie grows and Hope sets out to prove herself to be quite a formidable force.

The Originals: Bad Blood (Alternative Season 5)

Episode Six: From Here to Hell Town (Part One of Two)

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries” or “Legacies” or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Klaus found himself walking through the woods of Mystic Falls which looked exactly like it did a thousand years ago a time when things may have been simpler but were far less tolerable.

He vamp sped through the forest only to find him back in the same spot so he continued to vamp speed and try and escape but kept returning to the same point much to his disappointment.

“No matter how hard you try Niklaus everything always leads back to here.” Nathaniel said to him appearing from out of thin air much to Klaus’ surprise.

“What kind of bloody spell have you cast on me?” Klaus snapped at him.

“This is no spell Niklaus I am only here because I’m on your mind.” Nathaniel replied with a smile across his face.

“Of course, you’re on my mind you’re a treacherous bastard I would’ve done anything for you, and you return after a thousand years to treat me and my family like chess pieces.” Klaus shouted while walking towards Nathaniel.

“That’s not how I recall it I asked you to leave this place with me, but you couldn’t.” Nathaniel responded. “I wanted a life with you and instead we both have had several lifetimes without each other.”

“Why are you doing all this?” Klaus snapped while grabbing a hold of Nathaniel. “What did I do to ever deserve this from you?”

“You ripped out my heart,” Nathaniel replied as Klaus found himself choking on blood only to look down to see Nathaniel’s hand inside his chest. “Now I will rip out yours.”

Suddenly Klaus woke up in his bed shirtless and sweating while heaving panting looking around his bedroom to realize, he was at the compound and it was all just a dream. Sadly, the return of his former love now possible enemy was no dream but a living nightmare.

Hope and Hayley were in the bayou fight training with each other each wearing boxing gloves and gym gear Hope managing to hold her own against her mother but neither hitting the other particularly hard clearly not wanting to hurt each other and training to keep themselves ready for a fight they had a feeling was coming.

“Not too bad!” Hayley said as she threw a punch in her daughter’s direction only for Hope to duck and miss Hayley’s fist.

“I had a good teacher.” Hope replied as she launched her foot at her mother’s legs tripping her up in the process and causing Hayley to fall to the ground back first. “Now are we going to talk about my uncle Henrik returning from the dead all grown up and ready to kill us all or is everyone going to just keep lying to me?”

“We’re not trying to hide anything from you Hope it’s just we don’t really know much right now.” Hayley answered her daughter while rising back on her feet. “Rebekah’s gone to some weird ass ghost town to speak to this Malus guy under some illusion she can get more information out of him I mean if anyone could it’d be your aunt Bex.”

“You know just once I’d like to get a family reunion that doesn’t end in somebody being murdered.” Hope responded with a sigh. “I can’t believe Aunt Rebekah gets to go witch hunting for possibly the most mysterious sounding witch in history and I’m stuck here, no offense.”

“Offense taken,” Hayley said with a sarcastic smile. “Rebekah has history with him and she’s immortal so she’s allowed to go witch hunting you however are a 15-year-old girl who should be studying not hunting.”

“Please mum I’m part wolf and their all about hunting not to mention my father is an original vampire and we all know they are the number one predator.” Hope said making it clear she was not a little girl anymore. “I’m not saying I want to be thrown into every crazy situation our family gets into because quite frankly nobody’s got enough time in the calendar for that, but I want to get involved from time to time instead of always feeling left out.”

“Hope you are involved,” Hayley told her as she gave her daughter a hug. “Everything we do both your father and I is to keep you safe to give you a better life than either of us ever had.”

“I know that’s what you think your doing but I’m not some little princess who needs protecting I’m a Tribrid and I’m pretty sure I could take you.” Hope said as she brushed off her mother’s hug.

“You think so huh?” Hayley laughed. “I’ll tell you what the next Mikaelson mission I go on you can come with but only if you can beat me.”

“I’ll take it easy on you mother by not using any magic because that would be too easy.” Hope replied with a sinister smirk eager to prove herself as a formidable opponent.

Rebekah drove down an empty clearly run down road while driving a luxury sports car with the roof down so the wind would freely blow her hair as she blared music only for Bonnie who was sitting on the passenger seat to switch off the radio much to Rebekah’s dismay.

“Do you really need to switch off my music every bloody time I’m just starting to get into the song?” Rebekah asked her while keeping her eye on the road.

“You asked me to come with you to a creepy ghost town to meet a creepy witch now is not the time for music.” Bonnie moaned at her.

“You could’ve simply said no and left me to face the wicked old witch by myself after all I’ve faced many in my time.” Rebekah replied to her.

“All three Malus witches are a threat to not only you and your siblings but anyone who possesses magic which includes my witches in New Orleans, your niece Hope who I can imagine is quite high up on the list being an all-powerful Tribrid and then myself of course. Not to mention once their done with New Orleans they’ll probably head straight for Mystic Falls where there’s a school filled with magical students.” Bonnie said to Rebekah making it clear she was literally carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders in that moment.

“You are truly remarkable Bonnie Bennet I struggle to care for my own siblings at time’s Niklaus especially which I’m sure you can understand why and yet you somehow care for everyone.” Rebekah complimented her. “But here’s a little hint from one girl to another loving everybody else leaves very little time for loving yourself and a lot of time for heartbreak after heartbreak.”

“Enzo used to always tell me to be a little more selfish.” Bonnie replied with a smirk before a look of heartbreak crossed her face. “I tried that with him, and it ended with Stefan ripping his heart out right in front of me and me having to be a bridesmaid while my best friend married the man who killed the one, I loved.”

“See that the there is not selfish that’s the epitome of Bonnie Bennet only you would do something like that after what Stefan took from you I would’ve ripped his heart out on his pretty wedding to Caroline and made sure blood drenched her wedding dress purely for the satisfying visuals and dramatic effect.” Rebekah revealed.

“Trust me there were many times I pictured killing Stefan and then he died, and I couldn’t help but blame myself for not saving him.” Bonnie admitted. “I despised him and yet I still felt guilty because my best friend the most loving person in the world lost her husband the same day, she married him.”

“If you ask me Caroline had a lucky escape loving Stefan Salvatore only ends in heartache especially when doppelgangers are in the mix even if Elena chose Damon in the end I’m sure Katherine would find some way of claiming Stefan even from the great beyond.” Rebekah reassured Bonnie in typical Rebekah fashion. “Besides Caroline needs someone who challenges her, someone who can handle her and who she can handle.”

“I swear if you say Klaus, I’m throwing myself out of this car right now.” Bonnie laughed.

“Believe it or not Bonnie but when us Mikaelson’s love we love with every fiber of our being even if the world sees us as monsters.” Rebekah replied with a sigh of sadness.

“I know it’s just when also when you hate you hate with every fiber of your being.” Bonnie admitted causing Rebekah to laugh.

“Bonnie Bennet I think I’m beginning to like you or at least tolerate you.” Rebekah revealed as she gave Bonnie a smile before returning her attention to the road. “I sure hope you don’t wind up dead today.”

Klaus walked into the dining area of the compound to find Hayley, Marcel and Elijah sitting at his table clearly having a conversation which had been hushed by his arrival making Klaus keen to know what his family had been keeping from him this time.

“Please don’t tell me another mistake of mine has crawled out of their graves to torment me further.” Klaus said to them.

“Actually, we just having a conversation about a Mikaelson representative at the faction meetings.” Marcel with a wicked smile clearly ready for the inevitable drama to unfold.

“Finally, some good news,” Klaus responded with a smile of his own. “I promise to try and be as reasonable as possible and perhaps even attempt following some rules.”

“Yeah see I agreed to a Mikaelson representative, but I never said I was going to agree to it being you.” Marcel revealed to him as he stood up from his chair.

“Please there is no Mikaelson better fitting than me!” Klaus snapped.

“History shows that there is no Mikaelson less fitting than you.” Hayley said as she too stood up from her chair. “Out of all the Mikaelson’s you have the most enemies and that’s quite a feat considering Kol has less enemies than you.”

“Kol has the right attitude but fails to make a lasting impression like I do.” Klaus replied with a sinister smirk.

“Brother it really is in the family’s best interest that we make this work this time around with as little bloodshed as possible.” Elijah told his younger brother as he was the last to stand up from his chair.

“That’s easy for you to say I was once a king in this city!” Klaus shouted. “And now you want me to be what another local?”

“Hey at least now you can put your full attention on seeking out Henrik and Nathaniel where are we on that by the way?” Marcel said to Klaus attempting to change the subject.

“Rebekah and bloody Bonnie Bennett are heading to some hell town as we speak to seek them out,” Klaus snapped while looking at Marcel, Hayley and Elijah with pure fury in his eyes. “However, I may advise them to switch sides with me and align ourselves with Henrik instead.”

“Bonnie is the least likely person to ever work alongside you Klaus.” Hayley said with a smirk clearly amused by Klaus’ rage.

“This will not stand!” Klaus shouted before looking at Elijah. “You’re the Mikaelson representing at these meetings.”

“Yes, but I promise to work alongside you as much as possible brother.” Elijah admitted to him.

“Well good luck to the lot of you because the only thing more boring than endless meetings is Elijah and you’ve just aligned the two now that’s the ultimate enemy give me psychotic witches and long lost zombie siblings any day over meetings with Elijah.” Klaus moaned in a fit before vamp speeding out of the dining area leaving Elijah, Hayley and Marcel smirking at each other over his reaction to their news.

Rebekah’s car pulled up just in front of the graffiti-ed Welcome to Helton signed which was graffiti-ed to say Welcome to Hell town as Rebekah and Bonnie got out of the car and walked over to the sign so that the two of them were standing right next to it.

“Did somebody really have to make this place any spookier by calling it Hell town?” Bonnie asked while looking at the sign.

“Trust me the sign is not as bad as what’s after it and I’m not talking about hooded robes pulling out hearts I’m talking about the entire town seeming haunted. Murders I can take however ghosts of people already dead and usually by me or my blood well they tend to be a little bit trickier.” Rebekah replied to her.

“Why have we stopped here?” Bonnie questioned.

“We’re walking the rest of the way just in case things get messy I don’t want my car coming to any harm.” Rebekah answered her as the two began walking in wards to the ghost town.

“Suddenly I’m finding this place creepier than the person living here.” Bonnie revealed. “And I can’t help but wonder why a powerful witch would reside here instead of somewhere more extravagant or at least less dead although I suppose they do specialize in death magic.”

“Ghost towns make good prisons or at least that’s what Nathaniel would like me to believe is the only reason I can tell this place means something to him I just haven’t figured out what yet and honestly that’s the last question on my mind needing answered by him.” Rebekah admitted to Bonnie.

“You mean like how he went from human to Malus almighty in a thousand years or how he learned about his magic if so far it’s only him, his father and Henrik that appear to have this ancient magic knowing he must’ve taught Henrik and his father was too busy trying to kill him to play teacher.” Bonnie went on to say as they continued their walking inwards to Helton.

“Exactly well that and the added power hungry consuming magic thing.” Rebekah answered. “Don’t get me wrong he seems like more of a bastard than he was a thousand years ago, but I can still see Nathaniel in there or at least I’ve fooled myself into seeing him.”

“You want to trust him, don’t you?” Bonnie asked her as they walked up to the abandoned town center of Helton.

“Of course, I do he was my first friend, Niklaus’ first love although he thought we didn’t know, and he was like family.” Rebekah said with a sigh of sadness. “Makes sense as to why he wants to kill us now.”

“I don’t think he does I mean he removed The Hollow from you and your siblings and only wanted you to free your brother in return.” Bonnie said to her as the two stopped outside the boarded-up Helton Hotel. “As wicked as Malus is meant to be so far, he seems only to be of help to you even though you drained him of his blood. I don’t think he’s fully giving into this magic like his father and Henrik has and that’s the real reason he needs our help because he’s not powerful enough to take down his father alone and he needs help saving Henrik.”

“What you genuinely believe that unlike all Malus witches Nathaniel has somehow fought the darkness within this magic for over a thousand years?” Rebekah asked in shock. “That’s impossible.”

“Is it? We don’t know much about Malus most of it is whispers of whispers and to be honest with you I’m putting money on Nathaniel not being too much of an expert either.” Bonnie replied.

“His father would be though, and it just so happens he’s being held right here.” Rebekah said with a scheming smile. “As long as we’re smart about it, we can finally get the answers that Elijah and Nathaniel have been keeping from us.”

“Or we release the nastier version of Nathaniel into the world and get nothing but lies.” Bonnie warned her.

“Don’t you want to know more about this magic? We are powerful women you lead an entire city of witches and I reunited my family and yet we’re kept in the dark so to speak by men.” Rebekah stated. “Let’s get the answers from the father then we’ll have more sway when we speak to the son.”

“Okay I’m in but if anything goes wrong, we get the hell out of hell town.” Bonnie told her.

“You’ve been dying to say that haven’t you?” Rebekah laughed.

“Perhaps just a little.” Bonnie responded with a smile.

Hope found herself walking down the busy streets of the French Quarter before taking a turn down an alleyway only to be left surprised to see Nathaniel stood in the alleyway instantly recognizing him as somebody with immense power realizing he must be the powerful witch her family had been talking about.

“So, I don’t see any family resemblance so I’m going to guess that you are my father’s ex Nathaniel and not my uncle Henrik.” Hope said to him.

“Ex?” Nathaniel replied with a smirk. “I suppose that is the correct term I must say you truly are remarkable Hope Mikaelson defying the impossible and not being one but three of the supernatural a true hybrid.”

“Less of the flattery please why don’t you get straight to the reason to why your hanging out in alleyways looking for a fifteen-year-old.” Hope snapped at him.

“I would go to Bonnie but I’m afraid one favour is more than enough to owe the Bennett’s and as for your aunt Freya she is rather busy with the whole pregnancy and everything and besides she doesn’t strike me as anywhere near as powerful as you Hope.” Nathaniel explained. “I’ve been working with your uncle Elijah with a plan to rid myself of my retched father and save Henrik’s soul however what he doesn’t know is that’s plan B you my precious little fireball are plan A.”

“And what makes you think I would be foolish enough to trust you?” Hope asked him.

“Because all you’ve ever wanted is your family united and I’m trying my everything to help Henrik be a part of that family.” Nathaniel admitted. “All I’ve ever wanted was for Henrik to live a life different to my own to be free from the curse that comes with this magic.”

“My aunt Rebekah went to go find you she’s going to be super pissed to find out you’re in New Orleans.” Hope responded trying to change the subject only to see Nathaniel’s facial expressions change to that of pure fear.

“Rebekah went looking for me did she not think to run it past Elijah?” Nathaniel asked the youngest Mikaelson as he began to fear the worst.

“Yeah my aunt Bex doesn’t really ask for permission for anything from anyone.” Hope said while noticing Nathaniel’s fear. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m afraid your aunt maybe in great danger I had hoped to avoid him at all costs but I’m going to need you to take me to your father.” Nathaniel declared. “If we don’t move quickly Rebekah’s life could be at risk.”

Rebekah and Bonnie were walking through the woods of Helton until they saw Nathaniel’s mysterious followers in hooded robes standing in the same circle as Rebekah had seen them before while a lifeless Augustus remained tied to the tree with his heart on the ground next to him.

“So, what exactly is the plan here?” Bonnie asked Rebekah as the two of them hid behind a tree to not be seen.

“I was thinking I fight off the non-dead while you place his heart back in his chest and then do some barrier spell of your own so he can’t escape.” Rebekah explained quietly. “Afterwards we hope Nathaniel’s ghost squad isn’t too pissed and conduct their own barrier spell as we leave with all the information we’ve been looking for.”

“That’s not a plan that’s a rash violent mission which is bound to get us both killed.” Bonnie warned her.

“Like we haven’t both done much worse before.” Rebekah replied with a smile before vamp speeding towards the worshiper's direction.

Rebekah only got halfway there before one of the robed worshipers raised their hand in her direction stopping her mid flight and forcing her to freeze on that spot unable to move as the worshiper's begin chanting loudly in the unrecognizable language which was becoming far too regular for Rebekah’s liking.

Bonnie moved from behind the tree chanting in Croatian while holding her hands out only to begin feeling immense pain as her veins turned black showing through her skin and her nose began to bleed furiously.

“If you’re going to do something now would be the time.” Bonnie shouted in between chants.

“I guess this means we go to Plan B.” Rebekah mumbled to herself as she fought past the worshiper's magic with the help of Bonnie’s spell and vamp sped over towards Augustus picking his heart up from the floor in the process and launching it into his chest.

“No!” The worshiper's screamed in unison before their bodies began catching on fire the flames burning them harshly and rapidly as the hoods fell revealing them as zombies with rotten skin and bones clearly once human but not recognizable to anyone anymore.

The worshiper's let out a series of screams as Bonnie fell to the ground causing Rebekah to fear for her frenemies’ life only to be further shocked to see the worshiper's explode in unison leaving nothing but body parts and rotted skin behind.

Rebekah vamp sped over to Bonnie kneeling over and picking her up in her arms before shaking the witch’s body hoping to wake her.

“Bonnie Bennett you don’t get to die not here!” Rebekah snapped before she noticed Bonnie beginning to open her eyes causing Rebekah to smile. “You’re quite the remarkable witch how did you manage to kill them all?”

“I didn’t do that.” Bonnie revealed making Rebekah look around the woods only to realize Augustus was no longer anywhere to be seen.


	7. Episode 7 - From Here to Hell Town (Part Two of Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concluding part of the two episode "From Here to Hell Town" story arc sees Rebekah prove her newfound loyalty to both an old friend and a new friend leading to her towards a doomed fate, while Hope proves herself to be in tow with the most powerful witches and Klaus gets long awaited answers from a lost love.

Episode 7: From Here to Hell Town (Part Two of Two)

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries” or “Legacies” or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Klaus stood in his room drinking a glass of whisky thinking about the city he loved so much and how it once saw him as it’s king. He couldn’t help but feel resentment over his brother Elijah for claiming his spot at the faction meeting but knew it was a sacrifice he’d have to make to ensure his daughter Hope was granted a good life.

He knew his sole focus needed to be on his long lost brother Henrik and getting to the bottom of his alliance with Nathaniel despite how painful it may be for him and his family all while hoping he had as little interaction with Nathaniel as possible but that was not going to be the case for the original hybrid.

“Before you blame me for this Aunt Rebekah is in great danger and I’m one of the two people needed to save her.” Hope said to her father while walking into his room.

“What would I blame you for?” Klaus asked.

“Me!” Nathaniel answered as he too walked into Klaus room.

“How dare you go anywhere near my daughter.” Klaus shouted at him furious to see him again and even more furious to know he had spoken to Hope.

“Nice to see you too Niklaus.” Nathaniel responded.

Klaus began storming towards Nathaniel ready to attack only for Hope to stand in his way serving to annoy Klaus even more.

“You two can settle your ancient romantic history later but first we need to go get Aunt Rebekah before Nathaniel’s father does.” Hope snapped at them both before looking eye to eye with her father. “If I were you, I’d agree and nod so we can get to her quickly because every second counts.”

“Very well but once we’ve got Rebekah back, I promise to deliver you a death far worse than anything your father may have planned for you.” Klaus promised Nathaniel with a cold death stare making him now that was a promise he wouldn’t break.

“I’m sure you’ll have fun trying Niklaus but in case you haven’t worked out yet Mikaelson’s aren’t particularly good at killing me.” Nathaniel replied with a wicked smile.

“Fight later!” Hope shouted at them both before looking at Nathaniel. “Now how the hell are we going to get there?”

Nathaniel lifted his right hand in the air and within a wave of his hand he, Hope and Klaus disappeared within a puff of black smoke.

Bonnie found herself running out of the Helton woods constantly looking behind her as she ran only to be blind spotted when she found Augustus stood on the rundown road she had just made it to but not one to admit defeat lightly she began marching towards him with her hands out chanting in Croatian.

“I see you’re a mistress of nature bound to life,” Augustus said with a wicked smile as he began walking towards Bonnie. “You power feels familiar you’re a descendant of the witch who mothered my son.”

Augustus lifted his hand forcing Bonnie to fall to her knees while she continued to chant in Croatian.

“A very powerful family indeed you’re going to serve as quite the power up.” Augustus said while moving closer towards Bonnie who continued to chant in Croatian despite seeing no benefit to her chants. “It’s a shame you’re the last of your line but at the same time it’s probably for the best you’re not around for what’s to come.”

Rebekah vamp sped from behind Augustus instantly snapping his neck and throwing his body to the ground before helping Bonnie get back to her feet.

“I didn’t think you’d come back for me.” Bonnie admitted to her.

“You’re growing on me and in case you haven’t noticed friends are few and far between for me.” Rebekah replied with a smile as Bonnie responded with a smile before the two of them noticed Augustus’ neck beginning to crack itself back in place. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Hope, Nathaniel and Klaus appeared from out of thin air with a puff of black smoke arriving just in front of the Helton sign much to both Hope and Klaus’ shock who looked around to see where they now were having only minutes ago been in the compound and now knowing they were no longer in New Orleans.

“Okay you seriously need to teach me how to do that.” Hope eagerly said to Nathaniel.

“It’s a simple teleportation spell I had enchanted into this bracelet.” Nathaniel pulled up his sleeve to reveal the black rope. “It’s hardly luxury jewelry but it does it’s job and saves me chanting every time I want to go somewhere.”

“I’ve heard of astral projection spells in fact I master that at the age of 12 but I’m yet to uncover a teleportation spell.” Hope replied.

“In that case take mine until you learn the spell,” Nathaniel said as he untied the black rope from his wrist and tied it around Hope’s. “The trick is to picture the place in your head when you want to go somewhere. Also, if things get sticky here while your doing your spell you’ve got yourself a quick escape.”

“Enough with the magical bonding,” Klaus snapped at Nathaniel delivering him a disapproving glare “let’s get to retrieving my sister already.”

“Very well then Niklaus follow me.” Nathaniel replied as he started walking past the sign and into the ghost town.

“If you have any doubts about doing the spell, he asked of you then go now.” Klaus said to his daughter. “He can’t be trusted.”

“I’m beginning to think he can.” Hope replied before giving Klaus a hug and whispering in his ear. “He’s clearly still in love with you.”

Klaus and Nathaniel had walked for a few minutes and Hope and the Helton sign was now out of sight which gave Klaus the opportunity to finally get some questions answered with the two of them finally being alone for the first time in a thousand years.

“So, I have found myself wondering, were you ever going to tell me you were alive, or did you hope not to have to deal with me?” Klaus asked him eager for his question to be answered.

“Honestly I had hoped to never see your face again.” Nathaniel admitted before taking a sigh. “For your own safety and I suppose my own safety too.”

“Are you under some kind of illusion that I need any protection?” Klaus said while giving Nathaniel a sly smirk. “You clearly haven’t heard of my reputation.”

“I never understood why you wouldn’t leave with me all those years ago and I loathed you for choosing your family over me for a while until I was gifted with a family.” Nathaniel replied as the two of them continued walking. “Sure, Henrik is a lot of work, but he can’t help that.”

“Are you and Henrik…” Klaus questioned while stopping still, fearing his first love had fallen for another Mikaelson.

“He’s like a son to me you idiot that’s what happens when you resurrect a child from the grave and raise him to be a fully-grown monster.” Nathaniel snapped at Klaus making Klaus smile as he quickly began walking again to keep up with the witch. “It became pretty clear he couldn’t return to his family and I had none of my own, so we found each other.”

“You could’ve always come looking for us,” Klaus told him. “you could’ve come looking for me.”

“I did come looking once not too long after you had turned call me curious and you seemed to be perfectly fine without your brother.” Nathaniel revealed. “There was no point in adding more chaos to your lives by revealing a brother eager to kill you all.”

“Why didn’t you speak to us? If you came all the way to find us why make no contact?” Klaus quizzed as they stopped outside of Helton Hotel having reached the town center.

“I made contact with one of you and I was informed you were all pretty happy without my interference.” Nathaniel replied as the two stopped walking and Nathaniel began looking around his beloved ghost town.

“Trust me happiness was something we never experienced back then.” Klaus responded as he too began looking around the ghost town.

“I believe her name was Aurora then there was a Katherine who was Tatia’s doppelganger and clearly preferred Elijah just like the Petrova before her. Years passed and you found love once again in Mystic Falls with an annoyingly adorable blonde named Caroline who definitely kept you on your toes before returning to New Orleans to pursue another blonde who wasn’t so adorable but somehow managed to understand the madness within your mind Cami, I believe she was called.” Nathaniel said in detail making it clear he’s been keeping tracks on his former love.

“Wow that’s quite the detailed account on my love life there.” Klaus responded with a laugh. “No wonder my daughter believes you’re obsessed with me.”

“Teenagers these days,” Nathaniel scoffed. “They believe in such nonsense.”

Before Klaus had a chance to respond to Nathaniel’s denial Rebekah vamp sped in front of them holding onto to Bonnie while doing so clearly both looking terrified.

“What the bloody hell are you two doing together?” Rebekah asked while continuing to hold Bonnie up.

“What the bloody hell happened to you?” Klaus asked Bonnie.

“Don’t tell me you…” Nathaniel began to say to Rebekah.

“I did yes.” Rebekah responded finishing Nathaniel’s sentence for him.

“And now he’s…” Nathaniel replied.

“Yes, and your worshipers are once again dead although more permanently this time.” Rebekah revealed.

Suddenly Augustus was the next to appear in front of all four of them within a puff of black smoke.

“That took a little more power than I thought it would.” Augustus said while shaking a little making it clear he wasn’t quite at full strength yet.

“Okay now is time for everyone to get out of here!” Nathaniel shouted while looking at his father with hatred in his eyes.

“Hello son.” Augustus replied with a wicked smile.

“We can help you.” Klaus told Nathaniel.

“Hope’s already helping me now get away while I hold him off.” Nathaniel snapped making them listen to him before Klaus grabbed a hold of Bonnie and him and Rebekah vamp sped out of sight.

“See I never would’ve let such power slip away you definitely don’t live up to the legacy I’ve created.” Augustus scolded him while walking towards his son.

“What legacy?” Nathaniel asked with a mocking laugh. “Nobody even knows our kind exists because you killed most of us. The only legacy you’ve created is being a terrible father.”

“Didn’t expect you to be as confident without any homemade friends protecting you.” Augustus replied.

“Yeah well I’m all powered up father.” Nathaniel responded before raising his hand and chanting in the dead Malus style language forcing Augustus to fall to his knees and begin letting out a series of agonizing screams.

“You’re not powerful enough to beat me you never have been!” Augustus shouted in between his series of screams.

“I don’t need to be powerful to beat you in fact the key to beating you lies in a realm with no power at all.” Nathaniel admitted before continuing to chant in the dead language.

Hope continued chanting in Croatian while holding out her hands clearly feeling the toll of the spell she was casting to enclose Helton from the rest of the world trapping those inside and cutting off magic to the enclosed ghost town as she was surprised by Rebekah and Klaus vamp speeding their way to her side while holding a clearly injured Bonnie up.

“Great everyone’s out now don’t disturb me while I continue to chant and save everyone’s ass.” Hope told them before continuing to chant in Croatian.

“We need to go back and get Nathaniel.” Rebekah stated.

“We can’t,” Bonnie said, “she’s cutting off Helton from the rest of the world and everybody inside the town too.”

“How the hell do you know that?” Klaus asked her.

“I’m a witch I recognize the spell.” Bonnie snapped at him.

Rebekah looked inwards to Helton before letting go of Bonnie making sure her brother had a good hold of her before doing so as Klaus noticed her stare and knew what she was about to do.

“Rebekah you can’t this spell will be finished at any minute.” Klaus warned her. “Rebekah I can’t lose you.”

“I’m sorry brother but I’ve already failed Nathaniel once before I cannot do it again.” Rebekah replied before vamp speeding away towards Helton and towards her friend.

“Rebekah!” Klaus screamed.

“Dad, don’t leave me!” Hope said in between chanting pleading with her father not to follow.

“Nobody’s leaving anyone Hope.” Klaus told her while attempting to hide his devastation as he feared the worst.

Nathaniel stood still gloating with a smug smile looking over his father’s unconscious body knowing he had finally bet his father knowing he had won, and Helton would be their prison for eternity.

“Well done but we should really get out of here no point of you being prisoner too.” Rebekah said after she vamp sped to stand next to him.

“Rebekah you shouldn’t be here.” Nathaniel warned her. “Hope’s spell will soon be finished you need to leave before it ends, or you’ll be trapped here forever too.”

“I’m not leaving without you.” Rebekah replied making herself clear. “I’m not leaving you not again.”

“I’m okay with this being my end.” Nathaniel admitted.

“Nathaniel you may have been alive for a thousand years but getting out of here and leaving him behind is your only true hope of actually getting to live.” Rebekah revealed to him.

“Okay,” Nathaniel said while looking around the town center of Helton before smiling at Rebekah. “Let’s get going.”

Rebekah took the opportunity not willing to waste anytime and grabbed a hold of Nathaniel before vamp speeding out of sight heading the hell out of Helton.

Klaus stood there looking inwards to Helton while holding Bonnie up as his daughter Hope continued chanting in Croatian making giving her father a knowing look that signaled her spell was nearing an end.

“Come on Rebekah don’t you dare leave me!” Klaus shouted hoping for his sister’s return and deep down although he’d never admit it Nathaniel’s too.

A sudden gust of wind hit Hope, Klaus and Bonnie knocking them backwards on to the ground and leaving them all unconscious as the spell was complete as the graffiti-ed Helton sign disappeared from out of sight and with it the road to Helton being replaced by trees and forestry.

Rebekah vamp sped to the Welcome to Helton “Hell Town” holding onto Nathaniel only to stop at the sign as the two were left horrified to find nothing in front of them but trees and forestry

“No!” Rebekah screamed. “God damn it there must be somewhere out of here.”

“If the spell is complete then that means we’re not just trapped here but we’re trapped without magic.” Nathaniel revealed to a furious Rebekah. “No magic kind of means no escape.”

“Just for once I’d love to be daggered, hexed, poisoned, possessed or imprisoned.” Rebekah moaned as she spotted Augustus walking towards them from a distance. “At least we have something to torture while we wait for my family to save us.”

“You realize no magic means no vampire powers.” Nathaniel told her.

“I know which is going to make this so much more satisfying.” Rebekah responded with a wicked grin before walking towards Nathaniel.


	8. Episode 8 - Legacies: Blood of Our Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going for a run in the woods of Mystic Falls Hope unearths the coffin of an ancient vampire enlisting the help of the Saltzman twins Josie and Lizzie to get to the bottom of the mysterious man just in time for her father Klaus to pay Salvatore Boarding School a visit looking for a way to free her aunt Rebekah.

Episode Eight – Legacies: Blood of Our Blood

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries” or “Legacies” or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

It had been two years since the events of “From Here to Hell Town” and a lot had changed over that course of time especially for Hope Mikaelson who had spent the last two years training as a wolf, a hunter and a witch at the Salvatore Boarding School with the help of her aunt Davina Claire-Mikaelson who was the Magics teacher at the school and her uncle Kol Mikaelson who reluctantly joined the school to teach the young vampire students after being convinced by his wife.

She also had the expertise of vampire hunter Alaric Saltzman who was the headmaster at the school and the guidance from vice headmistress and guidance counselor Caroline Forbes-Salvatore who often helped Hope to try to have more of a life outside of the school despite Hope’s protests.

Hope’s relationship with her mother Hayley Marshall remained as strong as ever with Hayley visiting often when she could get breaks from ruling the city of New Orleans but her relationship with her father Klaus Mikaelson had once again become strained. Klaus’ visits to the boarding school had became fewer and farther between over the course of these two years which were a relief to many attending Salvatore Boarding School but a cause of pain for Hope even though she knew her father was doing everything he could to find a way to free her aunt Rebekah from Helton better known as Hell Town.

So, Hope dedicated herself to the school and becoming the best of the best so she could one day help her father reunite with his sister and break her free from her cruel fate which had happened by her own doing.

Hope found herself running in the woods of Mystic Falls turning into a grey werewolf effortlessly during mid run before the wolf in her began running faster and faster through the woods of Mystic Falls before the ground beneath her swallowed her and she found herself falling through the dirt before crashing into an underground cave.

Hope woke up naked within the underground cave and eager to find something to clothe her started chanting something in Croatian until a ball of light appeared above her showing the underground cave to have nothing in it but a ancient cloth covering a coffin which Hope quickly wrapped round her to cover her modesty.

She found herself enchanted by this centuries old coffin with the initials S.S marked into it as she wondered why a coffin would be abandoned here by itself before noticing how she could smell something inside of it which made her grow more curious as anything other than bone should’ve rotted away centuries ago.

She was hesitant for a moment before deciding to open it shocked to find a desiccated male vampire with dark hair inside the coffin wearing clothing fitting of many centuries before.

“Just my luck to stumble upon a coffin while running.” Hope moaned as she found herself still memorized by this beautiful lifeless man. “I guess I should probably get you to the school and see what Alaric and Caroline make of you.”

“Oh my god my life is ruined!” Lizzie Saltzman moaned aloud while looking in the mirror in her joined bedroom with her twin sister Josie within Salvatore boarding school as she wore a plain white satin dress which she was clearly not amused with.

“Lizzie I’m sure you will find the perfect dress in time for our sweet 16.” Josie said with a smirk while sitting on the edge of her bed clearly amused by her sister’s dramatics.

“That’s okay for you to say your not painfully single for you own sweet 16 although I’d rather be single than dating that she bitch Penelope Park.” Lizzie replied while her white satin dress changed its color to red.

“She’s not a bitch Lizzie she’s just headstrong.” Josie snapped back at her sister as she stood up from the bed. “Besides she broke up with me last night.”

“Hold up that little slut thinks she can break up with my sister I think not.” Lizzie declared while turning to face Josie. “Did she cheat on you? She did, didn’t she? Don’t worry Josie I’ll give her the worst case of magical crabs anyone’s ever heard of.”

“She didn’t cheat on me she found out about my feelings for Hope.” Josie responded with a sad sigh.

“Seriously? You’re still crushing hard on Hope after all these years?” Lizzie asked. “Ironic how her father chased after our mother for years and now your chasing after her.”

“I am on the verge of moving on from my stupid childhood crush but it sure doesn’t help when girlfriends go snooping into my diary.” Josie moaned.

“The she devil herself broke into your diary what a complete and utter bitch.” Lizzie replied. “That’s a serious betrayal of trust.”

The twins’ conversation was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door before the door opened to reveal Hope standing in their doorway.

“Hope Mikaelson as I live and breathe, we were just so happening to be discussing you well you and other monstrous annoyances in my life.” Lizzie snapped at her clearly not happy to see the Tribrid.

“Nice to see you too Lizzie.” Hope replied sarcastically.

“Sorry about Lizzie she’s just annoyed because the white blushed her out and the red will never be allowed.” Josie apologised for her sister who looked at her with a huffy expression making it clear she wasn’t happy her twin was apologizing for her.

“I need your guys help shifting something.” Hope told them both.

“And please tell us why we would ever consider helping you?” Lizzie asked as her dress changed color once more, this time to black. “Now black is a color that suits my bitchy heart.”

“I need help shifting a body.” Hope revealed.

“Oh, count me in!” Lizzie replied with excitement in her voice.

“Really, Lizzie?” Josie said to her twin unimpressed with Lizzie’s excitement.

“Well I’m already dressed for drama and what’s more dramatic than Hope killing again.” Lizzie said to Josie.

“I didn’t kill this one thank you very much I just found it in the woods.” Hope told her stating her innocence.

“As statements go that one’s pretty weak even for you.” Lizzie replied while rolling her eyes at the youngest member of the Mikaelson family.

“Look are you guys going to help me or not?” Hope asked them.

“Of course,” Josie replied with a smile. “This body it isn’t somebody we know is it?”

“No,” Hope laughed. “Although he’s somebody we may want to know.”

“Oh my god my babies’ sweet sixteenth is going to be totally ruined!” Caroline said with a gasp after being told Penelope had broken up with her daughter Josie after learning about her feelings for Hope.

Penelope Park sat across from Caroline’s desk in Caroline’s office giving the vice headmistress an annoyed look making it clear through her facial expressions that she was far from impressed by Caroline’s reaction to her news.

“Sorry,” Caroline replied with a sigh. “I can’t begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now. Emotions are heightened are your age trust me I know that far too well and maybe Josie’s crush on Hope is just that.”

“Yeah I think it’s more than a crush,” Penelope responded with an eye roll. “I’m sure you can understand why I won’t be at the part tonight.”

“Of course, but if you change your mind the party is open to all Salvatore Boarding School students not just the ones dating or friends with my daughters. I’d hate for you to miss out on a party over a heartbreak and when it’s a party I’m planning it’s bound to be spectacular.” Caroline advised Penelope as Penelope stood up from her chair.

“Yeah thanks but no thanks Mrs Forbes-Salvatore.” Penelope replied before walking out of Caroline’s door just as Alaric stormed in past her holding an envelope and looking far from impressed.

“Please tell me this is some kind of joke!” Alaric shouted while waving the envelope about in the air.

“I guess you got Klaus’ RSVP then.” Caroline said with a sigh as she stood up from her chair.

“Why the hell is Klaus invited to my daughters’ sixteenth birthday parties?” Alaric asked clearly furious by the thought of Klaus being at his twin girls’ birthday.

“It was your idea to invite all students and their parents to this party so that no student felt left out was it not?” Caroline snapped back at him. “Last time I checked Hope Mikaelson was still very much a student your favorite student I may add and last time I checked both Hayley Marshall and Klaus Mikaelson were her parents.”

“She’s not my favorite student,” Alaric scoffed fooling to convince himself or Caroline. “I don’t have favorites.”

“I invited Hayley and Klaus with no belief that Klaus would even come however it’s Hayley who’s busy with affairs in New Orleans.” Caroline explained to Alaric. “Bonnie’s too busy to even be here and don’t get me started on Damon and Elena choosing now of all times to go on holiday with little Stefanie.”

“Most of our students that know about the Mikaelson’s are terrified of them it’s been hard enough keeping Hope in this school because of her association to them and now you want to bring the worst one to our daughters’ birthday.” Alaric moaned.

“Hope is a good kid and an excellent student you tell me this all the time so her parentage shouldn’t be an issue. As for the other students I’ll make damn sure that Klaus is on his best behavior I’m certain he won’t do anything Klaus like with his daughter around.” Caroline told Alaric.

“You’re right.” Alaric sighed. “Klaus is Hope’s father whether I like it or not, but I swear to god if he puts one foot wrong…”

“I’ll make sure that he doesn’t.” Caroline promised.

“What was Penelope doing in here anyway?” Alaric asked.

“It’s seems Josie’s still very much infatuated with Hope so much so that her and Penelope have broken up.” Caroline revealed before going on to say. “Is it awful that I wish this drama unfolded after their party?”

“No Caroline it’s not awful.” Alaric smiled before walking over to her and giving her a hug. “What’s awful is the thought our baby girl could marry into the Mikaelson family and I can’t even stop it because the Mikaelson in question is a great kid.”

“Their teenagers one of which is only recently single let’s not marry anyone off just yet.” Caroline laughed while continuing to hug Alaric.

Hope, Lizzie and Josie were walking through the woods of Mystic Falls eager to relocate the spot which Hope discovered a mysterious tall dark and handsome not to mention desiccated vampire man.

“I’m not assigning any blame here but I’m just saying if you did let your murderous nature take over once again, I mean dad already covered up your last kill.” Lizzie said to Hope as the three girls continued looking through the woods.

“Lizzie would you please just stop calling Hope a murderer already and actually be helpful.” Josie snapped at her twin.

“Trust you to stick up for her I guess sisters mean absolutely nothing when it comes to the girl you’ve been crushing on most of your life.” Lizzie snapped back at her sister not realizing the extent of what she said until it was too late.

“You have a crush on me?” Hope asked Josie with a soft smile making it clear she was flattered as the three girls stopped walking.

“Of course, I do,” Josie replied reluctantly. “Who wouldn’t?”

“Guys I think I just found the spot, thank god.” Lizzie revealed while pointing over to a large hole in the ground. “Now please remind me Hope why your wolf senses didn’t pick up on this way sooner?”

“Who says they didn’t?” Hope replied with a sarcastic smile before a look of worry became clear on her face. “Oh no, Alaric and Caroline are going to totally suspend me.”

Hope, Josie and Lizzie rushed over to the hole in the ground before looking at each other as if to signal one of them to go first.

“Normally I’m all for going headfirst into danger but dirty underground caves is where I draw the line.” Lizzie stated to them both.

“Very well just be ready to pull the coffin up when you see it.” Hope said before jumping down into the underground cave.

“I’m so sorry Josie I never meant to let that slip but hey I’ve kept that secret for like years now can’t a girl get some recognition for that?” Lizzie attempted to apologize only for Josie to give her a furious stare before jumping into the underground cave after Hope. “Fine then but if you get a date for your sweet sixteenth because of my blubbering mouth I’m going to be the one pissed at you!”

Caroline walked into the front foyer of Salvatore Boarding School looking around as her students passed her by before she felt a gush of wind on her neck as Klaus vamp sped his way over to be by her side.

“I must say this place is rather impressive, but I’ve come to expect nothing less from you Caroline.” Klaus said to her. “However, inviting me to your daughters’ sixteenth was quite the shock I must admit.”

“I didn’t just invite you I invited all my students’ parents.” Caroline replied as she turned to face him. “You just happened to be amongst the parents who said yes.”

“Ouch considered me deeply wounded by your words.” Klaus responded with a sarcastic smile. “Can I presume a woman as wonderful as you, already has herself a date?”

“You’ve got to be joking me,” Caroline laughed. “You’re here for less than two seconds and you’re already asking me to be your date at my daughters’ party.”

“Now Caroline one does think a little too much of themselves I was simply inquiring about your life.” Klaus replied. “I’m here for my daughter and perhaps a little help from my sister in law regarding a sister of mine who along with an entire town has vanished off the face of this earth.”

“Oh, I heard about Rebekah,” Caroline said with a sigh. “Bonnie filled me in on Hell Town, Malus witches and the return of your long-lost brother Henrik. I’m sorry things didn’t work out better for everyone.”

“Yes, well that’s story is far from over yet despite giving my sister many reasons to abandon me she never gave up on me and now I refuse to give up on her.” Klaus admitted to her.

“Well I hope Davina has some answers for you that neither Bonnie nor Freya could find.” Caroline replied with a sincere smile. “I really do.”

“Thanks.” Klaus replied. “Now where is my darling daughter?”

Hope chanted in Croatian re-enacting the spell from earlier while standing in the underground cave with Josie before a ball of light hovered above them both only to expose an empty coffin and a different lifeless corpse lying next to it clearly having their blood drained from their neck.

“Okay so clearly leaving opened ground with a vampire unguarded was probably not my greatest idea.” Hope stated while looking at the lifeless victim in front of her. “I guess we have another killer on the loose in Mystic Falls now.”

“You’re not a killer Hope what happened to MG was a terrible accident.” Josie told her to ease Hope’s conscience. “What happened to him could’ve happened to anyone.”

“I know that I do but it doesn’t help his ghost lurks around the school for some unexplained reason reminding me everyday that he’s dead because of me.” Hope replied with a sigh. “And it sure as hell doesn’t help Lizzie declaring me a killer all over school.”

“She’s just being Lizzie nobody takes her seriously when she’s being a bitch neither should you.” Josie explained to her.

“Did I just hear my name?” Lizzie shouted from above them.

“You’re right.” Hope responded with a laugh before looking Josie up and down. “Do you really fancy me?”

“We should probably focus on the vampire running loose.” Josie replied with a smirk.

“Okay but then we’ll have a talk.” Hope agreed.

Lizzie stood above the opened underground cave staring down to see nothing but darkness before a tall dark mysterious man vamp sped to appear on the other side of the hole knowing instantly he was the vampire in question noticing his medieval clothing which was now stained by fresh blood.

“If you think I’m another one of your snacks your going to be severely disappointed.” Lizzie warned him before shouting. “Hope, Josie I found the vampire.”

“Vampire is that what I am?” He asked her.

“I don’t know what they called you back in your day but nowadays we call your kind vampires.” Lizzie said to him while trying not to notice how handsome this deadly stranger was.

“You look familiar to me.” The vampire said before vamp speeding over to Lizzie, so he was now standing next to her. “May I tell you you’re quite the exquisite beauty?”

“Yes, you may,” Lizzie replied with a smile before touching the vampire’s chest and siphoning him “but this beauty doesn’t come in snack form.”

Lizzie lifted her hand chanting in Croatian magically snapping the vampire’s neck as Hope climbed out of the underground cave pulling Josie up with her.

“Typical show up after the vampire’s been dealt with.” Lizzie snapped at them both. “Now can we ditch this guy in our dungeon and get back to preparing for the party?”

The doors of the Salvatore Boarding School swung open before the unconscious body of the vampire Lizzie had just taken down flew into the school his body hitting the ground harshly as Hope, Lizzie and Josie walked into the school grabbing the shocked attentions of the students the noise making Caroline and Klaus vamp speed in from different directions of the school.

“Girls, what is going on?” Caroline asked them.

“Dad,” Hope said noticing her father. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“Clearly.” Klaus replied with a smile.

“I was just minding my business when Hope came knocking on our door desperate for me to help her chase some boy.” Lizzie explained to Caroline clearly ignoring Klaus’ presence.

“Your chasing boys now?” Klaus asked Hope not amused with the prospect of his daughter dating.

“He’s a vampire we found in some underground cave in the forests I wasn’t chasing him because he’s a boy I was hunting him just like the others.” Hope admitted to her father.

“We were back up in the whole hunting shenanigans.” Josie admitted to her mother.

“You girls aren’t supposed to hunt your too young to be hunting anything let alone some random vampire.” Caroline told all three girls.

“Weren’t you and your friends trying to kill me at that age?” Klaus said while smiling at Caroline causing her to sigh once again.

“So, you’re allowed to hunt original vampires, yet I’m not allowed to help out Hope.” Lizzie moaned at her mother causing Klaus to laugh.

“Firstly, we never hunted them they hunted and tried to kill us.” Caroline stated before smugly smiling at Klaus. “We just kept getting the better of them until they fled town.”

“That’s not quite how I remember it.” Klaus replied.

“My point is, no hunting!” Caroline said while looking at all three girls. “Now put him in the dungeon before he wakes up and start getting ready for the party. I’ll deal with the questioning.”

Hope and Klaus walked into the Stefan Salvatore dedicated library within the school Hope looking clearly unimpressed with her father.

“So, suddenly you want back in my life?” Hope snapped at him. “I barely ever hear from you and now you want to attend a party at my school?”

“Hope I’ve always been in your life even when I haven’t been around.” Klaus replied wounded by his daughter’s words. “You know I’m just doing everything I can to get Rebekah back I’m sorry that means I’ve not been around much.”

“It’s not my fault Aunt Rebekah’s gone.” Hope cried. “I just did what was asked of me I didn’t know it would mean we’d lose her.”

“Hope I have never once blamed you for Rebekah’s situation.” Klaus told his daughter before hugging her. “Rebekah knew the risk when she went back in none of this is on you.”

“Then why does it feel like it’s all my fault?” Hope asked as she hugged her father tighter. “I miss her so much!”

“I know,” Klaus said while stroking his daughter’s hair “I miss her too, but we will get her back that’s why I’m here to see Davina.”

“Dad, Davina doesn’t know anymore than she did before.” Hope replied while breaking off the hug. “Nobody seems to know anything about the kind of spell I used that day, nor does anyone know anything about Malus.”

“That was before Freya finally got her act together and stepped out of her suburban life with Keelin and their twins Elijah and Nik.” Klaus revealed.

“Aunt Freya has been working to find Aunt Rebekah just has hard as anyone else you can’t argue her happiness with her wife and kids.” Hope snapped at him. “What did she find out anyway?”

“The spell you cast though more ancient and complicated than most prison spells, was in fact a prison spell written by a witch within the Gemini Coven.” Klaus admitted. “Which means a certain set of twins are more than likely the keys to getting Rebekah back.”

Suddenly an arrow was launched into Klaus’ chest causing him to scream in pain much to Hope’s shock before falling to the ground revealing Alaric behind him holding the crossbow in which the arrow that wounded Klaus was fired.

“Really Mr Saltzman was that necessary?” Hope asked him.

Caroline stood in front of the gates within the dungeon underneath the Salvatore Boarding School looking over the unconscious vampire laying within the cage as his neck snapped back into place and he quickly rose to his feet.

“You clearly got unlucky when you came across my girls!” Caroline told him. “Now it’s up to me to work out whether you deserved to be hunted by them and their friend or whether your confused and innocent.”

“My name is Sebastian, I think.” He replied.

“You think, how does somebody forget their own name?” Caroline asked him. “How long have you been down there?”

“Yes, my name is Sebastian, Sebastian Salvatore.” He revealed much to Caroline’s own horror.

“That’s not possible Stefan never told me about any other vampires within his family.” Caroline replied. “You’re lying.”

“Who the bloody hell is Stefan?” Sebastian asked making it clear he had no idea who Stefan Salvatore was.

“Caroline!” Alaric shouted from above her.

“Just great,” Caroline sighed. “What has Klaus done now?”

“Release me now!” Sebastian demanded.

“I’ll be back for you but first I have to deal with an original pain in my ass.” Caroline told him.

“Well hurry back so you can explain to me why that witch looks so much like my Isobel.” Sebastian revealed.

“Which witch?” Caroline asked.

“Blonde and very violent.” Sebastian went on to say.

“That’ll be my Lizzie,” Caroline replied with a sly smile showing a sense of pride.

“She must be a Gemini witch then tell me does she know of the impending merge?” Sebastian asked her.

“What do you know about the merge?” Caroline quizzed him desperate for answers.

“Release me and find out.” Sebastian replied with a wicked smile.


	9. Episode 9 - 731 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah's two year imprisonment within the ghost town of Helton has a few surprises for her including the story of how Nathaniel's father Augustus came to kill Nathaniel's mother, the bloodshed on the land, her brother Henrik's involvement, a shocking solution to her entrapment and a surprise awaiting her post prison break.

Episode 9: 731 Days

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries” or “Legacies” or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

**Day 14**

Rebekah had Augustus tied to a cross in Saint Charles Church located within the ghost town turned prison world Helton his body heavily bleeding and cut and bruised in several places while Rebekah taunted him with a knife she was holding as Nathaniel walked into the church.

“You do realize you’re just going to torture him to death and then the day will repeat itself and he’ll be alive again.” Nathaniel told her while walking towards her.

“True but then I’d literally have nothing else to do.” Rebekah responded before plunging her knife into Augustus’ chest causing him to scream in pain. “I am curious to why a church has so much torture equipment.”

“In fairness Rebekah you turn everything into a weapon.” Nathaniel replied while ignoring his father’s screams.

“We’ve been here for two weeks now and your yet to tell me anything about this little town of yours.” Rebekah said to him as she pulled her knife out of Augustus’ chest and slit his throat causing him to bleed out within seconds and silencing his screams in the process. “I’m beginning to work this place out for myself slowly, but it would be far easier if you just told me.”

“This place used to be a home a long time ago until it wasn’t.” Nathaniel admitted clearly hiding something from his friend.

“A clearly satanic church, a rundown hotel which we are forced to call home and woods which whisper. This is not a normal town is it?” Rebekah asked. “What’s in the woods? The spirits of your zombie friends.”

“Woods which whisper if only you could hear yourself Rebekah.” Nathaniel scoffed. “It’s just a normal town that got abandoned like many other towns.”

“I will find out what your hiding Nathaniel and for your sake it better not be another Malus witch or a long-lost bloody sibling of mine.” Rebekah stated making her intentions clear.

**Day 182**

It had been half a year since Nathaniel, Rebekah and Augustus first found themselves trapped within the ghost town of Helton and luckily for Augustus Rebekah’s attentions switched from torturing him to uncovering the secrets of the town in which her friend Nathaniel and her brother Henrik once called home.

She knew there was something especially eery to Helton some reason to why it had become a ghost town in those six months she researched in the rundown library, scoured the woods endlessly and turned every abandoned home upside down numerous times but it wasn’t until she went deep within the woods that she uncovered something she never knew existed within the ghost town she had been forced to call her home.

Rebekah went deep into the woods deeper than before until she came to the end of the woods and found herself staring at a small farm with an even smaller home on the land instantly sending her chills down her back and that was before Augustus walked out the front door of the farm home.

“182.” He shouted at her as he began walking towards her and her towards him.

“What the bloody hell are you shouting about?” She asked him while continuing to look around the abandoned farm.

“182 days it took you to finally find this place.” Augustus replied to her. “I had you finding it sooner, but those woods do tend to play tricks on the mind.”

“What is this place anyway?” Rebekah quizzed the Malus witch.

“You really do know nothing about this place.” Augustus responded with a laugh. “You can’t blame my son he gets his distrust from me.”

“He gets it from running from you for a thousand years.” Rebekah snapped at him.

“This little farm is my home or at least at one stage in my life it was my home although it wasn’t here when Nathaniel lived here or at least the second time he lived here.” Augustus revealed to her before out of nowhere Rebekah and Augustus found themselves in the woods once again. “And I guess it’s gone once again.”

“What the bloody hell is with this town?” Rebekah asked while looking around the woods in confusion. “I thought we’re cut off from all magic.”

“We’re not talking about magic when it comes to this place we’re talking about pain, loss, rage and death the four most powerful forces in the world.” Augustus revealed. “Helton really puts the ghost in ghost town the land itself is cursed by the blood of my wife.”

“The Other Side is gone how is that even possible?” Rebekah quizzed knowing the answers would just make her more confused.

“This is where I murdered my betrothed and it’s also the land in which several terrible acts were committed not just by me but by your brother and my son. I may have cursed this land, but they made sure the curse was never broken.” Augustus explained to her. “My wife was a powerful witch who feared her own death at my hands and bound herself to this land before I killed her only, she didn’t just bind herself she bound everyone who died to this land for centuries.”

“So, this place is freaking haunted by a curse that’s not broken by the whole no magic deal?” Rebekah asked.

“It may have started as a spell, but it grew into something far worse it grew into Malus.” Augustus admitted. “This town is the source to our power this is where the Malus witches were slaughtered by me after my wife’s death and this is where they remained. Malus was only meant to be a magic opposite to nature to keep a balance however I manipulated it to my own gain to possess unseen power but now there’s no magic in place draining the land we are left with just ghosts very angry ghosts.”

“The whispering woods are the spirits of people you killed.” Rebekah realized.

“People myself, Henrik and Nathaniel all killed yes although mostly me.” Augustus revealed to the original vampire turned human by their prison.

“Why are you telling me all this?” She asked clearly not trusting of a man she believed was more monster than man.

“Without magic I am as human as you are and since you’ve stopped torturing me…” Augustus began to say.

“You’re lonely,” Rebekah scoffed while rolling her eyes. “Imagine how lonely it would be on the run for a thousand years.”

“Imagine how lonely it would be being possessed by darkness for a thousand years.” Augustus told her and, in that moment,, Rebekah began to see a man within the monster who had made her friend’s life hell for so long a man within the monster who had made his own son’s life hell for most of his life.

**Day 243**

8 months had passed in Helton and things weren’t getting any better for the three remaining residents Rebekah Mikaelson had managed to form a wedge between herself and Nathaniel due to her newfound and reluctant alliance with his father Augustus but despite how much she long to repair her fractured friendship she wanted to return to her family more and Nathaniel wasn’t willing to help leave this prison he had helped create for them all.

Nathaniel Malin would’ve loved to leave Helton behind and find Henrik once again, but he knew that would mean allowing his father back out into the world and that was not an option for him. He knew if they remained within the ghost town his father nor himself would cause anymore harm and that they’d both be free from the darkness that lured their lives. That never stopped him worrying about the man he claimed as his son but deep down he had faith in Elijah being able to save Henrik from himself.

Augustus Malin was a story that witches told their children in the night a tale of too much power leading to destruction of oneself. He was considered a monster and rightly, so the man killed his coven, murdered his own wife and hunted his own son for a thousand years all in the name of claiming more power. However, without that magic, without the darkness corrupting his very soul he was just a man who did terrible things which now weighed heavy on his soul. Augustus sought out redemption but neither Nathaniel nor Rebekah were going to give that to him easily.

Nathaniel sat on his rocking chair with a blanket around him outside of his run down cabin that was placed just before the Helton woods as he watched the flames burn on the large bonfire he had built when he noticed his father Augustus walking towards his home.

“Unless you’re here to provide yourself as kindling for my fire then I suggest you walk straight back around.” Nathaniel warned him.

“I proposed to your mother around a bonfire just like this one.” Augustus revealed to him.

“You don’t get to mention her name you lost that right when you killed her.” Nathaniel snapped at his father as he stood up to face him.

“She was a remarkable woman, stubborn, brave and fearless just like you.” Augustus continued while walking closer towards his son.

“Oh, I was filled with fear for a thousand years wondering each day if it was my last if my father was going to kill me.” Nathaniel admitted to him. “You took my mother from me and then you took my life from me. My entire existence has been outrunning you and nothing else.”

“I’m not using this as an excuse of any kind but once the Malus takes a hold as you know there’s this undeniable darkness that consumes you. I didn’t have that darkness before I killed my own wife nor my coven on this very land however I was consumed by it by the time I began hunting you.” Augustus told his son. “How else do you think a baby managed to escape me? Because I let you go to a witch who hid you from me knowing one day, I would no longer feel that love and only the darkness.”

“So, what? You expect me to be grateful because you couldn’t kill me as a baby?” Nathaniel snapped.

“You have a million reasons to hate me for the rest of eternity Nathaniel and no-one would ever blame you, but I have a million reasons why I love you my son.” Augustus explained to the son he had spent most of his life hunting. “You lost your mother at my hands, then you lost the family that raised you and spent your life on the run and yet you still managed to love you still managed to find yourself some form of family.”

“Because I’d never allow you to beat me.” Nathaniel replied with pure hatred in his eyes for his father.

“I admire that more than you could ever imagine even when I had no emotions, I admired that.” Augustus told him. “I wish I could rewrite our history; I wish I could stop myself from killing your mother and my coven. Your mother truly was remarkable just like you.”

“Then why kill her?” Nathaniel asked with tears forming in her eyes. “Why on earth would you kill her?”

“She was a Malus witch too, a beautiful raven-haired woman with skin so pale it was like it had never been touched by sun, her lips blood red. Her name was Clara.” Augustus said while revealing Nathaniel’s mother’s name to his son for the first time. “She had a vision of well I guess me becoming the monster I am today and she wanted to run with you I never meant to kill her but I was fighting to keep you and one thing lead to another and…”

“You killed her.” Nathaniel said as her voice began to break. “She was your first taste of Malus power.”

“And from then on I needed more and more until it consumed me.” Augustus admitted much to his own disgust and his son’s horror.

**Day 365**

An entire year had passed, and Rebekah was still trapped in Helton alongside warring father and son Augustus and Nathaniel although a lot had changed in four months.

Rebekah had found her friendship with Nathaniel fully restored which was far from easy considering she did kill him that one time but risking eternity in a prison world for him proved to be quite the deal breaker even if Nathaniel didn’t like her growing friendship with the man who murdered his mother and tried to kill him.

Rebekah was still adamant there was a key, trick or loophole in which she would find that would lead her out of the ghost town once and for all refusing to give up on her family and striking up an unlikely friendship with Augustus in the process.

Augustus was far from the monster he once was he showed care for Rebekah and a longing for reconciliation with his son although Rebekah denied her care for him out of respect to Nathaniel who avoided his father like a plague and in a small town like Helton his avoidance was rather impressive.

Augustus without Malus was just a normal man who had done monstrous things and although neither Rebekah nor Nathaniel would admit it, they had begun to see the man within the monster.

Nathaniel stood in front of the rundown Helton Hotel within the town center of Helton looking at the building with a sense of reminiscence the building clearly meaning a lot to him with a history running deep into his heart.

“Out of all the places I catch you lurking around here this bloody hotel tends to be your number one spot.” Rebekah said to him while walking up to him from behind having walked from the direction leading towards the Helton woods.

“And I always find you either coming in or out of the woods.” Nathaniel replied while turning to face his friend. “How many times has it led you there?”

“A few times not before it kicks me out it tends to kick Augustus out too; I figure you’re the one it wants to visit not us.” Rebekah revealed to him.

“I know I’m a Malus witch and with that comes a certain level of macabre but even I am not willing to visit the scene of my mother’s murder at the hands of my own father.” Nathaniel admitted.

“Trust me I understand that,” Rebekah replied before looking at the hotel. “So, what’s the deal with this place? I know your big on secrets but one little slip up is hardly going to be the undoing of this bloody prison world.”

“The hotel once belonged to me in one of my many attempts to live a human life,” Nathaniel said with a sigh of sadness. “I didn’t know the land was cursed at first or that it was the town in which so many of my kind were slaughtered by my father.”

“What happened here why was this place abandoned?” Rebekah quizzed him.

“It wasn’t abandoned the townspeople still reside here they just reside among the dead.” Nathaniel explained to her. “I was under the illusion Henrik and I could live a normal life here my worshipers told me of a land my father never dared step foot and so we moved here. I was genuinely happy here running this little hotel and dealing with the miserable townsfolk but like it does so many times disaster struck as Henrik’s darkness grew stronger.”

“He slaughtered the entire town I guess mass murdering really does run in the family.” Rebekah responded.

“Not all some survived his violent outburst but I couldn’t let them escape Helton flee and then spread word of what had happened after all we were in hiding so I murdered the remaining survivors and buried their bodies in the woods with a cloaking spell.” Nathaniel revealed. “It was big story back then how an entire town vanished from out of sight becoming something of an urban legend until it started to slip from people’s minds. Ironic how I made them disappear and now we’ve disappeared with the town itself.”

**Day 425**

Two months had passed since Nathaniel’s bloody revelation to Rebekah and their friendship had grown stronger than ever because of it.

Rebekah revealed her loves and losses over the years to him while he admitted he had only ever loved one man truly and that was her brother Klaus Mikaelson. She told him of the near calls and horrors of her own father hunting her while Nathaniel shared his own father horror stories. Rebekah complained about the many struggles of being Klaus, Elijah and Kol’s sister for a thousand years while Nathaniel admitted to the burden of playing father to the mass murdering Henrik.

It was as if a thousand years had never passed and Rebekah and Nathaniel were as close now as they were back in their human years if not closer. However, Nathaniel remained distant from his father until one day he went deep into the woods.

Nathaniel was reluctant at first but after many conversations with Rebekah he decided to go into the woods and continued to roam until he found himself out of the woods and on to the run-down farm that Rebekah and his father had previously visited.

He had no memory of the place in which he was born and yet he felt a connection to the place as he walked towards the farmhouse he began having flashbacks of a woman running across the field holding a baby covered in cloth the woman looking terrified while trying to soothe her crying child only for Augustus to appear as if from out of nowhere right in front of her.

“If only I saw the monster within the man sooner.” The woman said to Nathaniel as she appeared in front of him and was no longer in his flashbacks.

“Mum,” Nathaniel said to her as tears formed in his eyes. “How is this even possible? This place is free from magic I had a powerful witch see to it myself.”

“The afterlife holds a very different magic to that of witches.” She revealed to him. “As to why I’m here instead of finding some peace well that answer lies within my own blame. I’m trapped here for as long as your father walks this earth because of a spell I was foolish enough to believe would help me be around for you somehow.”

“I always wondered what you would look like what you would be like if you regretted having me.” He cried. “I mean it’s because of me that you died if you weren’t trying to save me you would never have died that way.”

“Oh, my darling Nathaniel you hold no blame in any of this you were just a baby born to a cruel world filled with malice.” She explained to her son. “If I knew what your father would become if I knew what giving birth to you would lead to I’d do it all over again because you got to live and that’s all a mother wants for their child.”

“But I’ve not lived mother not really I’ve spent centuries on the run longing for a life but never really getting one because of him.” Nathaniel admitted. “And now I’m trapped here forever but at least I’m finally reunited with you.”

“You’re not trapped here forever,” Clara revealed to her son while placing her hand on his cheek to comfort him in his time of need. “There’s always a loophole when it comes to any spell and it just so happens, I know how you and your friend can leave this place behind forever and finally get to live your life however you choose.”

“How?” Nathaniel asked clearly eager to know the answer.

“The spell was created to hold your father and therefore can be broken by his death.” Clara made clear to him.

“But Rebekah killed him a bunch of times and he just came back the next day.” Nathaniel told his mother.

“A Malus witch can only truly be killed by a Malus witch they made sure of long before even your father’s and my time.” Clara confessed. “For you and Rebekah to be rid of this town and be free you’re going to need to kill your father.”

**Day 547**

The First year in Helton had been and gone and Rebekah, Nathaniel and Augustus were nearing their second with only six months to go.

Rebekah had found ways to pass the time she spent in this ghost town turned prison world as her reluctant bond with Augustus took an unexpected passionate turn beginning a sordid affair they both knew to keep hidden from Nathaniel knowing he’d feel betrayed for many reasons; one being Rebekah was his only friend and another being Augustus was well Augustus.

Augustus knew Rebekah had no feelings for him and he had none for her but their time together they both cherished making them feel anything other than completely and utterly alone.

Nathaniel was not one for helping anyone feeling less lonely having struggled in recent months after being told by the spirit of his mother he had to kill his father which surprisingly to him he had found himself not wanting to do. His hatred for the man had dwindled as he started to see him as another victim of the all-consuming Malus which he too possessed.

Nathaniel felt guilty towards his mother for not particularly wanted to kill the man who murdered her, furious with his father for making himself more human to him and even more guilty towards Rebekah knowing how much she wanted to be reunited with her family but not willing to make the sacrifice needed for her family reunion this time around.

Rebekah climbed off Augustus’ naked body before falling to the floor of the abandoned church, so she was lying next to him with nothing but a sheet covering their sweaty naked bodies having quite clearly just having sex.

“I can’t quite decide whether torturing you or sleeping with you is more enjoyable.” Rebekah joked before kissing Augustus passionately. “Definitely the torture part.”

“Well I certainly prefer one to the other however both don’t require much sleeping.” Augustus said with a smirk before kissing Rebekah once more.

“Oh, bloody hell,” Rebekah groaned as Augustus began kissing her neck. “Nathaniel is going to kill us both.”

**Day 730**

Two years had officially gone by and Helton was still the only place Rebekah, Augustus and Nathaniel called home unable or unwilling on Nathaniel’s part to break the curse that kept them in the ghost town turned prison world.

Nathaniel had grown rather fond of the peace and quiet and took his time to read several books from what remained of Helton’s library and would often attempt Rebekah’s hand at reading some literature leading to a book club of sorts being formed between the two and Nathaniel quickly noticed Rebekah’s only genre of literature she had any interest in was that of romance perfectly fitting for the girl who normally fell in love too easily.

Nathaniel sat on a bench just outside the decaying building which was one a store within the town center while reading “Wuthering Heights” the book itself looking as old as when it was first released in 1847 which is when Nathaniel more than likely purchased this book. He was so engrossed within the story he hadn’t noticed his father Augustus walking up the street towards him until it was too late, and Augustus was in front of him.

“I’d be careful about seeking out all consuming passions they tend to consume you in ways not written in books.” Augustus said to him as Nathaniel closed his book and stood up to face his father.

“Ironic that the king of consumption wants to advise me on that particular topic.” Nathaniel replied coldly.

“Your snaps are getting less sharp my son either your growing lazy or your starting to hate me less.” Augustus responded with a smile.

“Don’t worry father my hate for you grows stronger with every day that goes by.” Nathaniel said to his father, a statement which neither of them believed.

Their altercation was quickly interrupted when they saw Rebekah walk past them holding a sledgehammer looking like a furious woman on a mission forcing them both to follow her in a quest to find out what she was up to.

Nathaniel and Augustus continued to follow Rebekah step for step right through the town center and towards the road leaving Helton knowing she couldn’t be trying to leave having given up with this method within the first weeks of being trapped there.

They continued to follow Rebekah right up to the Helton graffiti-ed sign with nothing behind it but woods and forestry before she began screaming frantically as she wielded the sledgehammer at the sign multiple times leaving the sign dented in the process before Nathaniel and Augustus managed to walk over to her, Augustus taking the sledgehammer off the furious Mikaelson woman.

“I hate it here!” She screamed. “I hate this miserable little ghost town; I hate the infuriating spirits who never bloody show themselves. I hate everything about this god forsaken town, and I want the hell out right now!”

“I know how to break the spell.” Augustus reluctantly admitted.

“You do?” Nathaniel asked, shocked to know he wasn’t the only one with the answer.

“Are you serious?” Rebekah questioned while attempting to pull herself together after her recent outburst. “Well do tell us.”

“The spell can only be broken by Nathaniel he has to kill me.” Augustus revealed much to Rebekah and Nathaniel’s shock.

**Day 731**

“Are you sure about this?” Nathaniel asked his father while he held a knife in his hand as the two of them and Rebekah stood within the ever-moving Helton Farm, the same farm in which Augustus had taken the life of Nathaniel’s mother.

“I took a magic once known only as opposite to nature our witches drew from death which is a natural process. I took that magic and I bastardized it to make myself more powerful at first, I only wanted to keep you but once I got a taste of true death I became addicted and therefore created the Malus in which we practice. I cursed this land by my own actions, I took your mother, your coven and your family.” Augustus admitted to his son. “It’s only right that my permanent death will not only free you to live a wonderful life but will restore the natural balance well and truly.”

“I’ve been running from you for so wrong I lost count of how many times I wished you dead and now I’m struggling to do the deed.” Nathaniel replied as tears formed in both his and his father’s eyes. “I do not blame you for the all-consuming darkness that consumed you, but I do thank you for your sacrifice. I wish you had a chance to be my father.”

“I do too,” Augustus revealed making tears form in Rebekah’s eyes. “I may have never been a father to you, but you have always been the most amazing son I could ever have asked for.”

Nathaniel lifted his hand that was holding the knife before cutting his father’s neck open with it harshly and quickly forcing him to fall to the ground and bleed out as tears fell down Nathaniel’s cheeks. Before Rebekah had a chance to comfort her grieving friend both her and Rebekah found themselves on a dead-end road with nothing but trees and forestry behind them.

The exact same spot in which Hope, Klaus and Bonnie stood two years and one day ago.

“Nathaniel,” Rebekah shouted as she looked down to see her belly which had what looked like at least a six-month pregnancy bump. “What the bloody hell?”


	10. Episode 10 - Previously on The Originals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Finale,  
> Following her two year stint being trapped in ghost town Helton, a heavily pregnant Rebekah returns to New Orleans eager to reconcile with her family but not so eager to reveal how she wound up pregnant considering she can't quite make sense of it herself.

Episode 10 – Previously on The Originals

**Warnings: I do not own the original content to “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries” or “Legacies” or any of the characters from the television shows.**

**15 plus, displays of Violence, Gore, Torture, M/M, F/M, F/F.**

Rebekah stood outside of the compound in New Orleans having just arrived after a two year imprisonment in a ghost town eager to return to her family but resistant due to the fact she was six months pregnant give or take, she judged her pregnancy on how she looked but due to the fact she was both dead and had been for a thousand years she had never been pregnant before so wasn’t exactly the best judge.

After standing for what seemed like forever just when she was about to walk into the compound Marcel vamp sped in front of her leaving them both shocked to see each other especially because no-one knew she was no longer in the ghost town or that she had miraculously found herself pregnant.

“Well that’s definitely new,” Marcel said while shocked to see his former love pregnant struggling to get his head around the idea. “How is this even possible?”

“As it turns out no magic means I’m not only mortal but highly fertile.” Rebekah replied while holding her stomach. “Trust me when I say I have no bloody clue how all this is possible. I was hoping Klaus could get Hope to do some spell and if that didn’t work well then, I’d go see Freya. Freya her baby must be…”

“Babies she had twins which she called Elijah and Nik believe it or not I guess Kol wouldn’t have been too happy about that baby news.” Marcel replied. “Klaus isn’t here last time I checked he was in Mystic Falls trying to convince Caroline’s twins to help break you out.”

“Well needless to say his efforts were bloody useless.” Rebekah responded with a sigh.

“So, am I allowed to ask who’s the dad? I mean if the baby has a dad?” Marcel quizzed her.

“No, you bloody well can’t!” Rebekah snapped. “Please tell me Hayley’s still running things around here.”

“It’s more of a team effort but I’ll allow that little remark considering your bound to be pissed off right now.” Marcel replied. “How about I take you to her and catch you up along the way.”

“Thank you,” Rebekah said with a sigh. “Wait why isn’t she inside?”

**Hayley and Elijah: Previously on The Originals**

Hayley Marshall’s life had grown even busier over the last two years finding most of her time being spent in the bayou with the wolves although most of them had moved into the city the bayou was still their home and so the werewolves would run freely in the bayou whenever they felt the need and held any meeting werewolf related there.

Hayley tried to be there for Hope as much as possible managing to attend all parent/teacher meetings at Salvatore Boarding School as well as taking every opportunity to have her daughter home in New Orleans but she could only do so much and found herself missing a certain sweet sixteenth in the process which made her feel guilty even though the sixteenth party wasn’t even Hope’s.

Elijah Mikaelson had finally got the girl but found their relationship difficult with Hayley’s schedule being so busy he was the Mikaelson representative at faction meetings but considering he was the only Mikaelson who resided with New Orleans permanently and the city was rather peaceful because of it.

Although at times he struggled to adjust to Hayley’s busy life he never resented it or her in fact he was proud of the queen she had become and decided it was time to be his queen’s king.

“Okay why have you taken me out to the middle of nowhere?” asked a blindfolded Hayley after being vamp sped outside the gates of the newly rebuilt Mikaelson home from season one before taking her blind fold off to be left confused. “I didn’t know anyone was working on rebuilding this place.”

“It’s where the first chapter in our story began and it’s where I’d like to turn to the next chapter.” Elijah told her before kneeling and revealing a beautiful diamond ring in an equally exquisite ring box. “You have your kingdom and now I want you to have your home. I want us to live here happily and I want us to live here as husband and wife.”

“Elijah, yes, of course, yes.” Hayley cheered before Elijah picked her up in his arms and kissed her passionately.

“Okay now it makes sense where your driving me too now.” Rebekah said to Marcel with a sigh while continuing to hold on to her pregnant stomach as she sat in the passenger seat of Marcel’s car as Marcel was behind the wheel driving them to Hayley and Elijah’s home. “So is she officially a Mikaelson now or did they think of waiting for their beloved sister before I missed yet another wedding.”

“They married the next day something small and simple which I guess was perfect for them.” Marcel laughed.

“If Klaus still has some daggers lying about, I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions.” Rebekah snapped. “Anyone else get hitched while I was gone? Clearly I’ve not been as missed as I should’ve been.”

**Freya and Keelin: Previously on The Originals**

Freya Mikaelson and Keelin Malraux woke up in bed together in their home in Mystic Falls like they had done many times over the last two years both ecstatic to see each other’s faces like they were every morning for the last two years.

“You’re looking especially beautiful this morning future Mrs Mikaelson.” Freya said to her fiancé with an innocent smile.

“I’m fairly certain when an engagement is put on hiatus the correct term for me is potential Mrs Mikaelson.” Keelin replied with a sarcastic tone. “Although as excuses go waiting for your sister to break out of a mysterious vanishing ghost town is pretty up there.”

“I told you I just don’t feel right getting married without her it’s bad enough she couldn’t make Davina and Kol’s weddings are kind of a big deal to her.” Freya replied with a laugh before pulling in her fiancé for a kiss only to hear the babies beginning to cry in the other room.

“My money’s on Nik.” Keelin guessed.

“I’ll take Elijah you take Nik.” Freya smiled.

Freya and Keelin pulled themselves out of bed just like they had done many times over the last two years and made their way into their twin boys’ rooms ready to see out another day of non-marital parents to twin firstborn Mikaelson witches bliss or as close to it as one could get with the next generation of Mikaelson brothers ready to create all kinds of chaos.

“Well at least one sibling thought about me when it came to wedding planning although I must admit young baby versions of Niklaus, and Elijah truly terrify me.” Rebekah said to Marcel as his car pulled up to the gates of Hayley and Elijah’s home.

“There is one particular Mikaelson who should probably be notified now about your unexpected return.” Marcel revealed to her. “The one whose spent the last two years doing nothing but looking for you.”

**Klaus and Caroline: Previously on The Originals**

Klaus Mikaelson awoke to find himself in a cage within the dungeon underneath the Salvatore Boarding School only to stand up and see Sebastian stood in the cage next to him.

“I’m guessing you’re another one of these witches catches.” Sebastian said to him.

“Yeah unlike you I don’t intend on staying very long.” Klaus replied before marching towards the cage door only to stop when Caroline Forbes vamp sped in front of the gate.

“Really Klaus? You come all the way here pretending to want to see Davina and Hope when really you wanted my girls for some crazy ass spell and didn’t even think to run it past me.” Caroline snapped at him. “I thought we were passed playing tricks on each other.”

“In my defense Caroline you were always better with the tricks than me.” Klaus replied with a smirk always glad to see Caroline even if she was holding him prisoner. “I lost counts of the times you played beautiful distraction to me but trust me I’d happily be distracted by you any time.”

“You can’t just show up here flirt with me, scheme against me and flirt with me some more I’m not that girl anymore.” Caroline snapped.

“I sense some romantic troubles between use.” Sebastian smirked only to be told to “shut up” in unison by both Caroline and Klaus.

“I’m sorry I wanted to speak to my daughter before asking you and trust me when I say Caroline, I wouldn’t have done anything without your permission.” Klaus said sincerely making Caroline smile at him.

“Well you don’t have my permission,” She replied while unlocking the door. “But I do happen to know a heretic who also once belonged to the Gemini Coven in fact I was planning to seek her out myself if you fancy coming along for the journey?”

“You and I alone together.” Klaus said with a sinister smirk while walking out of his cage. “Are you sure you can trust yourself?”

“I’m sure I’ll manage just fine.” Caroline laughed.

“I wish those two would just get together already their will they won’t they thing they’ve got going on feels like it’s been going longer than my existence as an original.” Rebekah said as Marcel opened her door and she got out of the car.

“Speaking of which are you still immortal?” Marcel asked her as they began walking down the driveway.

“Yes, I’m still a vampire now just a pregnant one which normally would be much weirder but thankfully my family have a Tribrid and twins to contend with.” Rebekah revealed to him before Elijah vamp sped over to them until he was standing in front of his sister.

“Rebekah,” Elijah said instantly hugging his sister before feeling the bump and backing away. “What on earth happened to you?”

“It’s called pregnancy Elijah!” Rebekah snapped at her brother. “Now why the hell couldn’t you and Hayley wait for your darling sister to be free from Hell Town before getting hitched?”

“In his defense it was my idea for a simple and quick wedding.” Hayley said after vamp speeding over to be next to her husband and in front of her sister-in-law. “I thought a lavish wedding would hardly be fitting without you there planning it.”

“See now that’s an answer I can get around.” Rebekah smirked before hugging Hayley. “You were my sister long before you married my brother and if you ever choose to leave the tight laced know it all you will remain my sister, Always and Forever.”

“You too,” Hayley replied before looking down at Rebekah’s bump with shock. “You’re going to need to tell me how the hell that happened.”

“Yes, all in good time,” Rebekah replied with an eye roll. “Now where’s Hope?”

**Hope and Josie: Previously on The Originals**

Josie Saltzman found herself looking in the mirror while wearing a beautiful red ball gown with her brown hair tied back in a beautiful yet simple style as she prepared for her sweet sixteenth birthday party before she heard a knock at the door only to turn around and see Hope Mikaelson once again standing in her doorway.

“Lizzie’s going to be super pissed because she looks nowhere near as good as you do in that dress.” Hope said to Josie while in awe of her beauty.

“You know Lizzie’s currently convincing my dad and mum as we speak to release that vampire in our dungeon just so she can have a date for her birthday.” Josie revealed to Hope.

“I don’t Caroline’s going to let Lizzie use my dad as her date considering their previous history.” Hope joked as she walked into the room.

“Oh no I meant the other guy,” Josie sighed. “It’s been a long sixteenth.”

“I knew what you meant Josie.” Hope said while moving closer towards Josie making Josie nervous as she drew closer. “Happy birthday Josie!”

Hope pulled Josie in for a passionate kiss as Josie kissed her back the two of them sharing a moment together that they had both been wanting for too long and now that moment had finally come.

“Was that my birthday present?” Josie asked her.

“I love you,” Hope laughed “always have always were I guess I was just as chicken as you.”

“I love you too!” Josie replied before kissing Hope again.

“So, Hope got herself Caroline’s daughter before her own father could get Caroline.” Rebekah smirked while placing herself on the couch in Hayley and Elijah’s living room while Marcel, Hayley and Elijah stood above her. “I can’t wait to rub it in my brother’s face speaking of which where is he currently?”

“Last I heard Klaus and Caroline were in Croatia,” Hayley answered before looking at Marcel and Elijah hoping for them to speak only to realize it was up to her. “Okay Rebekah you’re going to need to tell us how the hell you got pregnant.”

“I slept with a Malus witch when mortal and now I’m knocked up with his baby!” Rebekah snapped. “Before anyone even dares judge me, I’d look at your own previous bedfellows first and don’t get me started on any birth control lectures considering I’m bloody dead.”

“Klaus said you were locked in there with Nathaniel and his father,” Elijah said cautious to ask while Marcel and Hayley stayed in silence. “So, is the baby Nathaniel’s child or sibling?”

“Sibling of course I’m hardly going to sleep with one of my oldest friends.” Rebekah responded to Klaus.

“But his father is fair game.” Hayley joked much to Rebekah’s fury.

“Just like marrying the brother of your daughter’s father.” Rebekah replied with a cheeky smirk.

“Or sleeping with your brother’s adoptive son.” Hayley said back with a sly smile of her own.

“Fair play Hayley Marshall-Mikaelson.” Rebekah smirked. “Now what the bloody hell happened to Bonnie Bennet in my absence is she still cheating death and bossing the New Orleans witches about.”

**Bonnie and Henrik: Previously on The Originals**

Henrik woke up on the cold hard ground of Lafayette Cemetery only to find a smug looking Bonnie hovering above him. He quickly rose to his feet as a large group of witches appeared from behind tombs chanting in Croatian as he noticed he was tripped in a devil’s trap judging by the markings on the ground around him in a circle.

“I recognize you we’ve met before, haven’t we?” He asked Bonnie.

“Yeah your sister Rebekah and I help you escape the ancestral plane.” Bonnie revealed. “And now I’m going to help you become somewhat less of a monster.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Henrik quizzed, confused by Bonnie’s words.

“Apparently Nathaniel was planning on turning you into an original and it just so happens I’m down for that idea.” Bonnie revealed.

“You want to make me even more powerful,” Henrik laughed at her. “Because killing you all is going to be easy as it is especially now Nathaniel isn’t trying to stop me but please go ahead and make me even more powerful.”

“Actually, the spell’s been altered to use the Malus inside you as the source of magic for the spell,” Bonnie admitted as she raised her hand and magically made Henrik fall to his knees. “I’m going to use up all your Malus to turn you into an original and as for the magic you get from your mother well that kind of magic becomes dormant when you’re turned into a vampire.”

“You cunning little bitch,” Henrik snapped at her as Bonnie joined the other witches chanting in Croatian causing Henrik to let out a series of screams before passing out.

Marcel walked out of Hayley and Elijah’s home and onto the porch when suddenly a heavily pregnant Rebekah vamp sped from out of the door and in Marcel’s path, so she was standing in front of him.

“You never told me what you’ve been up to over the last two years,” She told him while looking down at Marcel’s left hand smiling after noticing his wedding ring. “Judging by that it’s quite the story.”

“Rebekah…” Marcel replied reluctantly.

“I’m literally standing in front of you pregnant with another man’s child I think you can tell me about your wife, and I won’t get bloody jealous.” Rebekah responded. “My love for you was an epic sordid affair but when it ended it did end. I still love you Marcellus but not in the way I used to so please tell me all about yet another wedding where nobody waiting for me.”

“I don’t have a wife, but I do have a husband and it’s Josh.” Marcel admitted.

“Well good for him,” Rebekah said with a sincere smile “I was beginning to think he’d never find another man. In fact, there was a time I didn’t even think he’d survive the month after being turned clearly he’s come a long way.”

“Thanks Rebekah it means a lot that you’re happy for me.” Marcel told her. “I’m happy for you if anyone was born to be a mother it was you, I don’t care how messed it is that your pregnant I’m just delighted you get to be a mother.”

“Thank you, Marcel,” Rebekah said softly clearly touched by Marcel’s words. “So how did Josh romance you down the altar.

“Actually, it was me who romanced him down the altar.” Marcel laughed.

**Marcel and Josh: Previously on The Originals**

Josh was busy putting chairs up on tables as he cleaned up his bar Rousseau's in New Orleans before Marcel vamp sped into the room grabbing him instantly and pushing him against the counter as the pair began passionately kissing.

“Okay we really need to stop soon before a certain original ex of yours finds out and I’m a goner,” Josh said nervously as Marcel began kissing his neck. “I mean it we should really put an end to this if not for my own survival.”

“Are you wanting this to end?” Marcel asked looking hurt at the idea of their romance coming to an end.

“Well no not really but if we don’t stop now, I’m either going to wind up dead or heartbroken and I’d rather be neither.” Josh admitted.

“Heartbroken, are you admitting feelings for me Josh?” Marcel quizzed with a sinister smile.

“I’m admitting nothing except my need to stay alive.” He said while pushing himself off Marcel.

“I’d never allow anything to happen to you Josh.” Marcel told him as he pulled him back into his arms. “This may have started out as fun, but it’s become so much more.”

“What are you saying?” Josh asked, hopeful of the answer.

“I’m saying I’m in love with you Josh can’t you read between the lines.” Marcel laughed before kissing Josh once more.

“Don’t just say that to win me over.” Josh sighed.

“Josh you have been my best friend long before you were my lover,” Marcel declared to him while placing his hand on Josh’s cheek and looking at the man with pure adoration in his eyes. “I can’t imagine my life without you and I never want to when I say I love you it’s because I love you with all my heart not because I want to get into your pants although that’s definitely a bonus.”

“Who knew you were the romantic,” Josh laughed before kissing Marcel. “I love you too.”

“That sounds very sweet I swear I just got toothache from listening to that bloody story, but you missed the part when you got married.” Rebekah replied to Marcel as she and Marcel walk down the driveway heading away from Elijah and Hayley’s home. “I’m guessing that was the proposal of sorts.”

“Actually, that wasn’t one of my proposals it took me about six before Josh was sure I was serious.” Marcel admitted. “He wanted to make sure I’d never hurt him usually that could put a guy off but it just made me love him more to know he wanted me to be fully ready for him before he would say yes.”

“It figures you always did like some good old-fashioned rejection well played Josh.” Rebekah joked. “So, when did the wedding take place?”

“Not long after the sixth proposal,” Marcel smiled. “He had the whole day planned.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Rebekah shouted as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. “No this can’t be bloody right!”

“What’s wrong?” asked a worried Marcel.

“This bloody thing that has possessed my womb seems to be wanting to come out now.” Rebekah revealed.


End file.
